Waking Dawn
by Andoria
Summary: Isabella Feliciano, only wanted to visit her family in Spain. Just like she does every year. But it just so happens that this year she got kidnapped while on her way to the motel. Now, she's only trying to survive. Leon X O.C. Slight Luis X O.C.
1. Flight 237

All Resident Evil characters belong to Capcom. Seeing as how awesome it would be that I own Leon, I do not. Enjoy my story. More to come... and soon.

Leon, Luis and other characters from the Resident Evil series, belong to Capcom. Have fun.

* * *

Isabella was nervous, she always hated flying. This flight was no exception. Standing clutching her ticket, she was behind a crowd of people boarding the plane. This would be her first time flying to Spain by herself. Ever since the accident when she was a child, she was really afraid to fly. But then she always had her parents to fly with her. Holding her bag in hand, she fidgeted, fear present on her features. A woman's voice appeared on the loud speaker, bringing Isabella out of her thoughts.

"Last call for flight 237. Last call for flight 237."

There was a click and music began to play where it last left off. The line had gotten smaller. Isabella scanned the room as she walked ahead. Her nerves seemed to calm as she listened to the people talking ahead of her.

"I heard the presidents daughter is missing." A man spoke to one of the flight attendants.

"Yeah. I heard she was kidnapped." The man had stepped out of line, so every one would board quicker.

"I think terrorist took her. You know, so they could black mail us."

"That would make sense. But I wonder where they took her." The man shrugged his shoulders.

To the left of the door was a woman behind a desk. When Isabella got to the woman, she handed her the ticket. To which she took, scanning it into the computer. She then handed the ticket back to Isabella. She walked down the long corridor taking slow steps towards the plane.

_~Why am I still so scared? I've been on planes 100's of times before.~_

When she came to the door, she took a deep breath and entered the plane. Isabella looked down at her ticket, to which had her seat number on it. When she got to her seat, she glanced up. Sitting next to the window was a man with light brown hair. His elbow was sitting on the arm rest closest to the window. He was staring outside and was wearing navy blue cargo jeans and a leather jacket lined with fur. Isabella stared at him for a moment before sitting down. Shoving her bag under her seat she sat waiting for take off. She turned her head again to look this man over. He was a very handsome man. Isabella got caught up in the moment, looking over his features. The captain's voice echoed on the speakers. Which brought the man's attention to Isabella. She instantly blushed when his eyes met hers.

_~Such pretty eyes.~ _

She panicked and turned her red face away from him. He saw this and smirked.

"Cute." Isabella turned redder if possible.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." Isabella stumbled on her words avoiding this man's gaze.

He was no longer leaning on the arm rest, but instead looking at the young woman sitting next to him. He didn't get a good look at the girl's eyes, but he saw a hint of green. Taking advantage of the moment, he looked the woman over. She was wearing black fitting pants, and a black button up coat that hung just above her knees. The coat was open. So the man could see the dark gray vest and the white button up shirt underneath. The buttons done all they way up. She had thick wavy dark brown hair pulled into a loose bun, bangs hanging slightly to her cheeks and over her eyes. He examined her features, she looked young. It could have been her hair. All the same, she was attractive. The flight attendant walked up to the side of the girl. He looked up to see a blond woman in uniform. She glanced at him and the girl.

"Please fasten your belts, we're about to lift off."

Isabella quickly put on her belt, closing her eyes. The man next to her doing the same. She glanced at him in the corner of her eye, watching him put his belt on.

_~Most uncomfortable flight ever.~_

She wasn't as red as she was before, but she could still feel the heat on her face. A loud ding was made and Isabella looked up to see the 'secure seatbelt' sign light up. Soon after the plane lifted up Isabella placed her hands on her lap, clutching onto her legs. Once in the air, the light turned off and people started to take off their belts. Isabella left hers on. The man sitting next to her saw her fear, and decided to speak.

"I'm Leon Kennedy." He smiled gently at the girl next to him.

"I'm Isabella Feliciano."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Isabella turned her head to Leon, who had his hand out. Isabella reluctantly let go of her lap to shake.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She pulled her hand away. "I didn't mean to stare." He smirked at the comment.

"It's fine." Seeing that this calmed her nerves Leon decided to make polite conversation. "So is this your first time flying?" Isabella shook her head.

"No. I have family that lives in Spain. I go every year, but I just can't seem to get used to it." Leon leaned back and crossed his legs, giving Isabella his full attention.

"I see." Isabella smiled at Leon's politeness.

The two of them talked for some time, until Isabella grew tired and fell asleep. A flight attendant walked by handing out pillows and blankets to all the passengers. She stopped at Leon and Isabella handing Leon a pillow and blanket. Isabella was already asleep.

"Would you like me to leave a blanket for your wife sir?" Leon smiled at the seemingly funny comment. He didn't even have so much as girlfriend back home. He looked up at the attendant.

"Yes I'll take it." He smiled placing the blanket over this complete stranger. Well maybe not complete.

He leaned against the wall, with a blanket covering himself. Isabella woke up a few hours later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Stretching her arms out, she realized that she was covered with a blanket. She looked over to her passenger Leon, who had been sleeping with his arms crossed over his chest. At some point the blanket slid off of him, and laid on the floor. Isabella picked it up and placed it over him. Leon opened his eyes feeling new warmth.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. Set your seats to their original up right position and buckle up. We will be landing in just a few minutes. (Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. Set your seats to their original up right position and buckle up. We will be landing in just a few minutes.)" The captain repeated in Spanish.

Isabella didn't noticed him looking at her as she quietly folded her blanket. The plane began it's decent and Isabella grabbed onto both the arms rests squeezing. Her eyes closed, until she realized she was gripping something warm. She turned her head to see what. Blush emanating from her cheeks. Leon's hand was under her own. She pulled back.

_~So embarrassing.~ _

Leon pulled his back as well, Isabella looked up to see Leon's blue eyes looking straight back at her. Her face turning redder than before. With a bump, the plane landed.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Leon teased.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"No." He had a playful smirk on his face, as he turned away.

The plane came to a stop, and people began to walk to the front. Leon and Isabella waited for the rush to calm, before exiting.

"It was nice meeting you." Isabella turned to see Leon with his hand out. She took it graciously and shook.

"Yeah same here."

"Who knows? We might meet again."

"Maybe." With that Leon dropped Isabella hand and walked away.

"Damn should have gotten his number." Isabella said as she watched him walk away.

What she didn't realize was that Leon heard her. He smiled while walking away. She grabbed her luggage and walked outside, pulling out her cell phone. At her ear, she listened to the phone ring, but with no one answering she left a message.

"Hey mama. It's Isabella I'm here in Madrid. I'm going to rent a Motel tonight. I'll come tomorrow morning. I love you guys." After which she waved a taxi down to take her to the nearest motel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, of my series.


	2. The Grat Escape

You know the deal, but I'm just going to tell you anyway. Leon, Ashley, and Luis DO NOT belong to me. No matter how much I want them /Leon to be mine, they belong to Capcom. Therefore I must tell you so.

Thank you for the and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The taxi dropped her off at a run down beat up motel. Isabella sighed, she didn't have enough money for a good one.

"Well it's better than nothing."

"(Have a good night.)" The driver waved after receiving his money.

"(You too.)" Both speaking in the native tongue. Isabella returned the wave, and picked up her bags. Heading for the steps.

"(Is she alone.)"

Isabella heard voices and turned her head to see where it was coming from. She didn't see anything. Walking up the step, she heard running behind her. When she turned, a man grabbed a hold of her.

"(Quickly.)" Another man shouted.

Isabella struggled to get away, but to no avail. She tried screaming, but was cut off by a bandana shoved into her mouth. It tasted like dirt and sweat. While kicking and struggling, one of the men hit the back of her head. Knocking her unconscious. Sometime later she woke up with a siring headache. She groaned and fell over onto the floor.

"Well if this isn't the best vacation ever." Her voice heavy with sarcasm. Her arms were tied behind her back.

"Are you okay?" Isabella looked around for the voice she heard.

Sitting in the corner, cowering was a girl about the same age as Isabella. She was blond with bangs and brown eyes. She wore an orange sleeveless turtle neck, and a green plaid skirt. She crawled over to Isabella to try to help her out of her restraints, when the door burst open. In walked a guard, holding an axe.

"What do you want with us?" He didn't understand Isabella.

"(What do you want with us?)" Isabella spoke again this time in Spanish.

"(Silence! You will speak when spoken to!)"

"Fuck you!" Isabella sat up, fidgeting in her restraints.

The man walked up to Isabella slapping her clear across the face. Her lip now busted. The other girl who was in the room was back in the corner, her knees to her chest.

"(I've been hit by children harder than you!)" The man was about hit Isabella in the face again when he was stopped by a giant of a man.

He wore a long gray trench coat, and he stood to be about seven feet tall. He seemed to be in his fifties, he was bald and had a long brown beard with sideburns. His eyes were two different colors the left red and the right one blue. Around his waist he had a thick belt and his coat seemed to be really worn out.

"I see you have finally woken up." This man spoke in English.

"Yeah. Mind telling me what you want with us?" The other man moved over to the side to let this giant of a man walk in.

"You find out in due time. Until then, be patient."

"No! I want to know why I'm here! Why the fuck did you take me of all people?" The large man took a step closer. Although scared, Isabella didn't back away.

"We are just making your life a bit better."

"Who the hell are you?" He had a frown on his face. To which never left his features.

"Mendez." Was all the answer he gave. And with that he walked out the door.

"(Fuck your mother!)" Isabella shouted and spit as he left.

He paused for a moment, before walking out the door. Isabella for sure thought that he was going to come back and hit her. The guard followed and locked the door behind him. This was the first time that Isabella could examine the room. It seemed to be a storage room, for mops and other cleaning supplies. There were barrels, and wooden crates in the room. On the floor where the blonde was sitting was a cushion or futon.

"They're gone, you don't have to worry anymore." Isabella's lip felt swollen when she talked. The girl looked up from her lap. She had tears in her eyes, Isabella could tell that she was scared.

"Yeah I'm fine." She sniffled.

"You look familiar." Isabella said as she looked the blonde girl over.

The girl crawled over to Isabella to untie her hands.

"Really?" That's when it clicked.

"You're the presidents daughter!" This startled the young girl.

"Yeah. I'm Ashley Graham." Ashley got the ropes off, and threw them to the side. Isabella subconsciously rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you." She looked up to Ashley. "I'm Isabella Feliciano. I wish we could of meet under better circumstances."

"Me too." Ashley went to her corner. Isabella stood up putting her ear against the door. She could hear some men talking.

"(Guard change in ten minutes.)" When she was done listening, she walked over and sat down next to Ashley.

"I'm going to try to get out of here. You're welcome to come." Ashley smiled at the thought.

Isabella smiled at her, then stood up. She walked around the room looking for some sort of weapon. There wasn't much of an option. Ashley stood by the door, putting her ear next to it. Isabella looked in a barrel toppled over. Inside was a hammer, and what looked like a lamp or a vase. Isabella grabbed the hammer and put it through her belt loop. She then went to the door and listened beside Ashley. She didn't hear anyone.

"I think they've left." Isabella said. "When we get out there, keep running. Do not stop unless I tell you too." Ashley nodded her head.

She didn't really think that Isabella was really going try to get out. Isabella looked down at the door that was holding Isabella and Ashley inside. The door knob seemed old, and so did the lock. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and stretched it out curving the tip ever so slightly. On the floor closest to Ashley was a flat head screwdriver.

"Could you hand me that please?" Ashley bent down to pick it up, handing it to Isabella she then stepped away.

Isabella stuck the bobby pin in the lock and faced the curve end up. Then stuck in the screwdriver. Feeling around with the tip she pushed until she heard a click, turning the doorknob and bobby pin at the same time. Slowly she opened the door, pulling out the hammer. When she stepped out, she saw no one in sight. She motioned for Ashley to follow. Locking the door back up when they left. It was in a small house, and from the sounds of it, it was in a village or something. Next to the room where they left was another door. Isabella put her ear against it to listen inside. Ashley was looking around cautiously. Isabella didn't hear anything inside the room, so she slowly opened the door. This seemed to be a bedroom. Behind them, Isabella could hear a door open. To which she panicked and grabbed Ashley and threw her inside. Quickly and quietly Isabella closed the door. Ashley was about to complain, when Isabella put her finger to her lips. The room was furnished with a twin sized bed and a small bookcase. On the other side of the room, was a small dresser, and a table with a single chair. Isabella grabbed the chair and gently shoved it under the doorknob to the room. Ashley tapped Isabella shoulder to get her attention. Isabella looked up, to see Ashley pointing to a small window high above the bed. The two girls walked over to the bed, and Isabella stood on top of it to get a better look out the window. It creaked loudly, both girls froze. Isabella turned slowly to the door to see if anyone was coming through. When no one did, she opened the window and looked outside. No body in sight. Isabella put her hand out for Ashley to grab. She took it and stepped on the bed. Again it creaked. This time Isabella held her breath. When nothing happened Isabella helped Ashley out the window, the bed creaking again. After Ashley got out the window Isabella hoisted herself up. The pressure lifting off the bed, made it creak, just as loud as when they stood on it.

"(Who's in there?)" A man shouted through the door.

When no one answered he tried opening the door. Isabella jumped down and grabbed Ashley's hand. The girls started running, neither of them sure where to go. As they ran they could hear the banging against the door.

* * *

Please leave reviews, they make me happy and motivated.


	3. Fail

**Resident Evil and their characters do not belong to me. I wish that they did... but they do not. Thank you Road Warrior for letting me know about my mess ups. I went back and fixed them. And Thank you Sal8497 and The Road Warrior for the comments. It really helps. **

* * *

They ran until they could no longer run. When they stopped they were at an open field. Ashley collapsed on the ground, as Isabella bent over panting. She was clutching her knees, with a hammer in her right hand.

"I'm surprised." Isabella Said as she stood fully up. Ashley looked at her.

"About what?"

"I didn't think you were really going to go with me." Ashley now standing as well.

"Me too."

"Why would you go with a complete stranger?" Isabella asked as she examined the blond.

"I feel that I could trust you."

"Thanks."

It was starting to get dark now, and neither of the girls knew where they were. Isabella looked through her pockets, searching for her phone. They took everything, she didn't even have gum anymore. Ashley and Isabella were startled by the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. They both looked towards the sound.

"Maybe it's a dog."

"Yeah, an angry dog." She glanced over to Ashley, who was smiling. This was the first time she seen her smiling. "We need to find cover, or at least a place to sleep for the night."

Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey thank you for getting me out of there." Ashley suddenly spoke.

"No problem. Besides, I couldn't leave our nation's daughter out for the wolves." Isabella said as the girls got to the edge of woods.

"So you _are_ American. What are you doing here?"

"I have family that lives here. And so every year since I was a kid, we would come to visit them. Luck would have it, that this was the first year I came alone." Isabella sighed, knowing that this could have been prevented. Ashley laughed at the irony.

Isabella and Ashley walked further into the woods. Finding a small wooden house, Isabella put her finger up to silence Ashley from speaking. Isabella tiptoed over to the entrance and pulled out the hammer she had in her belt. Opening the door slowly, it creaked and wobbled. She peered inside, looking for any of those people. When the coast was clear, she waved to come in. Ashley obeyed and walked inside. Isabella closed and locked the door behind her. Against the far wall in the back was a bed covered in dust. Ashley walked up beside it and pulled down the blankets, tossing dust all across the room.

"It's cold."

"Put on your sweater." Apparently Ashley didn't realize that she had one on top of her shoulders. She quickly dropped the blankets and put it one. Isabella walked over and began to dust off the bed with a rag she found. Ashley picked up the blankets and shook them violently. Both girls were coughing and sneezing now.

"Let's light a fire."

"We can't." Isabella simply stated

Ashley looked to Isabella with a questioning gaze.

"Why not?"

"If we light a fire, then smoke will come out. And if the smoke comes out, than those people will see it."

"Okay… Okay I understand." Both the girls huddled on the bed together, wrapping the dusty old blanket around them.

"You're so brave." Ashley said after some silence. Isabella looked to her.

"No not really."

"Yes you are!" Ashley shouted while sitting straight up. This startled Isabella.

"You have no idea, how scared I am right now." Isabella said rolling over to face Ashley. "You know? You kind of remind me of my little sister."

Ashley laid back down under the blanket.

"What is she like?"

Isabella smiled.

"She like you, but she's still a little girl. Or at least to me. I've always been protective of her." Ashley smiled.

"I don't have any siblings." The girls stopped talking and it became silent.

After sometime, Isabella woke up to something moving inside the room. She sat up, shaking Ashley.

"Hey. Wake up" Isabella said shaking Ashley. Ashley rolled over and groan.

"Five more minutes." Isabella looked down her, wide eyed.

"Ashley come on!" Isabella jumped off the bed and reached for her hammer, but was intercepted on the way. "Ashley run!" Isabella shouted in her furry to break away from her captor.

Ashley shot up in bed and ran out the door. The man who had a hold of Isabella pointed to Ashley shouting.

"(After her!)"

Isabella took this opportunity to grabbed her hammer. She swung around hitting the man on the back of the head. Bringing him to his knees. Isabella never killed anyone, let alone hurt someone like she just did. She ran out the door after Ashley. It was pitch black outside and Isabella couldn't see more than two feet ahead of her.

"Ashley where are you?" With that said Isabella could hear Ashley scream. She ran up to see her friend held by Mendez. Ashley was crying, tears streaming down her face. Isabella stopped dead in her tracks. All around Mendez were people with pitch forks and torches. "Ashley I'm coming!" Isabella ran full speed a head, knocking Mendez down. His hold loosened upon impact. Isabella grabbed Ashley and pushed her away. "Run!" Isabella tried to follow, but was grabbed forcefully by her hair.

"You have made a grave mistake." He yanked her back into his grasp. Isabella could no longer see Ashley.

_~I hope she can get away.~ _

"(Find her and bring her back to me.)" The men started to run in the general direction of Ashley.

"Let me go!" Isabella struggled to loosen his grip on her hair. When he did not faultier, Isabella smashed the hammer on his hand. He only winced in a little bit of pain.

"You have too much spirit." Mendez said as he smack Isabella across the face.

The cut on her busted lip reopening. She hit him again with the hammer, this time he grabbed the hammer and threw it somewhere unseen.

"Let me go!" Mendez turned Isabella to face him, his face only inches away from hers.

With all the strength she had, she punched him. This caused him to stumble back. She ran as fast as she could, to get away from this behemoth. Ducking in and out of branches as she ran passed. If she was attacked now, she would surely be killed. She had no weapon or any idea where she was at. Stricken with fear Isabella fell to the floor, her left knee landing on a rock. She hissed in pain, she couldn't run anymore.

_~I am not about to give up.~ _

She stood as best as she could, when something rustled in the bushes. Already scared she began to limp quickly away. She turned her head back to see what it was, when she collided with something firm. Slowly she turned back only to be faced by Mendez. He looked angry, Isabella swung her arm at him. He quickly dodged it and grabbed her arm, forcing it behind her. Isabella could hardly see as her hair flowed around her. When Isabella struggled to get away, Mendez hit her. He then threw the unconscious Isabella over his shoulder. A few minutes later Isabella awoke to a familiar voice.

"Isabella wake up. Are you alright?" Slowly, but surely Isabella got up, her hand going straight to her head.

"Another headache. But I'll be fine." Ashley sighed in relief. "How'd you get caught?" Isabella now looking up at her friend.

"I got cornered on a cliff."

"I see."

Isabella looked around, realizing that they were not in the same room as before. This time it had a small bed against the wall and a window above it. Isabella and Ashley were both on top of it. Although the window was barred it was still a window. The floor was wooden and there was a table with two chairs in the corner. Against the wall was large bookcase, it held no books. It had a vase and random handgun bullets. Built into the bookcase were drawers, all of which had locks. Isabella sat on the edge her hand still on her head, she looked down and saw her knee bandaged up.

"They brought you back about twenty minutes ago. That big man threw you on the bed, he looked pissed."

"Good." Isabella stood up and limped to the door. There was no lock on the door. Isabella pushed on it, it made a cling sound on the other side. Slowly she limped back to the bed. Ashley gave her a questioning look. "I bet inside one the drawers is a gun."

"What?" Ashley said confused.

Isabella flopped on the bed, to let her knee rest.

"On the shelves is a box full of ammo."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Isabella shook her head no.

"If you found one, would you know how to use it?"

"Don't know… but I sure as hell can try."

"By the way, what happened to your knee?"

Isabella smiled at the failedness of her actions.

"I fell on a rock." Isabella said trying not to laugh. This made Ashley chuckle.

The two girls sat in silence for a while, until the door opened. Standing there was a man with two plates, he was dressed like a farmer and had a wound on his head. He shot Isabella an evil glare.

_~That must be the one I hit.~ _

He threw the plates on the table, spilling some of the food out.

"(Saddler wants you to eat.)" The man walked out the room, locking the door behind him. Ashley looked over to Isabella.

"He said to eat." Ashley looked at Isabella concerned.

"Don't worry. They wouldn't risk killing you, just so they could poison me."

"Oh…" The girls walked to the table, eating their food silently. By the next morning, Isabella knee was usable. She got up and walked around the room, testing on how far she could walk with it.

"When my knee get's better, we'll make another break for it."

"Okay. How would we know which way we're going?"

"Well… If it helps you in any way, I know which way not to go."

Ashley snickered at this. The room was silent while they ate.

"How old is your sister?"

Isabella looked up from her plate.

"Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Twenty. You?"

"Twenty Three."

Ashley's eyes were wide for a second.

"Wow, your so mature."

Isabella blushed at the comment.

* * *

**So I'm considering making a Lemon for this story. But I'm not sure. So if you think I should, then leave a comment... or you can do it later after a few more chapters. But it would be nice to have some opinions in the matter. Thank you and pleasant read.**


	4. Isabella Feliciano

**Okay Resident Evil does NOT belong to me. Nor do any of the characters from the series. Incase you were wondering the story goes along with Resident Evil 4. I'm going to write this as I see fit and attempt continue the story without changing any major plot points from the game. Again I said attempt. Thank you for your reviews they do keep me motivated.**

* * *

A few minutes later, the door opened. Both the girls on the bed looked towards it. Mendez walked in, two men following close behind.

"(Bring her!)" Mendez notion for them to grabbed Ashley.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Isabella stood up blocking them from her. Ashley coward behind her, scooting against the wall.

"I have no time for you!" Mendez raised his hand smacking Isabella, sending her clear across the room. Isabella landed hard against the bookcase.

"Isabella!" Ashley yelled.

One of the men that walked in with Mendez grabbed Ashley, throwing her over his shoulder.

"(Take her to the church. Saddler's waiting.)"

The other man stood there holding a huge axe, swaying back and forth waiting for orders. Ashley was kicking and screaming trying to pry this man loose, but his grip was too strong.

"Ashley!" The man holding Ashley walked out the door, her screaming fading in the distance. Mendez who was standing there turned his back to walk out the door. Before leaving, he motion for the other man to come to him.

"(Kill her.)" He simply said and walked out the door closing it behind him. The man dragged his axe while walking to Isabella. "(Kill.)" He mumbled as he stepped closer to her.

"Like hell you will." He swung his oversized axe at Isabella, she rolled to the right. Her back hurting from hitting the bookcase. She grabbed a chair and chucked it as hard as she could at the man. He fell, using the axe to hold him up.

"(Kill.)" He said again in a monotone voice.

Isabella ran up and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. She could feel her knee failing her. Isabella grabbed another chair and smashed in down on the guy, knocking him out. Just as she fell to catch her breath, the door swung open. A man walked in, he was holding a gun and was smiling at Isabella. Isabella looked down at the over size axe on the floor.

_~Will I be able to swing it?~ _

She looked back up at the man, his hair was wavy and just above his shoulders. He had green eyes and a green brown vest to match. Underneath his vest was a white collard shirt. He had on brown pants and dark brown shoes.

"(Who are you?)" Isabella didn't move.

"Isabella Feliciano." She simply stated.

"(You don't look like you belong here.)" He was no longer aiming the gun at Isabella.

"(I don't.)"

"Man, now theses guys are lifting people off the street." His hand went to his head.

"Oh yeah? I didn't notice." Isabella's voice thick with sarcasm. Luis turned and looked to Isabella.

"You speak English?" Isabella nodded her head, she no longer feared him. She looked up at the man as if searching for answers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a beautiful woman who in trouble. So I came to rescue her." Isabella blushed at the flirtatious remark. She looked up at this man's gun. "No worries, it's not meant for you."

"What's your name?"

"Luis Sera."

Isabella stood up and walked to the bookshelf and grabbed the ammo that was sitting there. She heard a gunshot behind her. Immediately she checked her body for holes. When she turned around, Luis had his gun aimed at the man on the floor. He had a bullet hole in his forehead, and was reaching up to grab Isabella. She backed up against the bookshelf. His body bubbled and melted away as he died.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"I'll explain later, come on!" He ran grabbing Isabella's hand and yanked her out of the room.

"There may have been a gun in there."

"We don't have time."

"But-"

"No buts."

They ran down the hall, until they found a door leading outside. Luis ran out, still clutching onto Isabella.

"(Catch him!)" Someone shouted from the right. Isabella spun her head to see an axe flying at Luis. She stuck out her free hand in time to intercept it, only missing Luis's face by an inch. Luis wide eyed looked at Isabella, who's eyes were just as wide.

"How'd-"

"Don't expect that to happen again." Isabella said, as she brought the axe away from his face.

Luis let go of Isabella's hand and began firing off shots, almost all of them hitting their targets. From the looks of things he knew what he was doing. Isabella was scared, she didn't know what to do. Panicking she looked around, not to far from them was a ladder that went over a fence.

"Luis! This way!" She called, he turned quickly before firing off a few more shots. "Hurry!" She climbed the ladder as fast as she could, only realizing that her knee had not yet healed. She landed painfully on the ground. Luis rushed quickly behind her.

"Are you alright?" Luis quickly looked Isabella over.

"Yeah." Isabella said standing painfully up.

Her knee ached but she knew that she had to get going. Seeing that Isabella was capable of standing, Luis assumed that she could run. He waved his hand motioning for Isabella to follow him, as he sprinted away. Isabella closely behind.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't say anything. He only slowed down seeing that Isabella couldn't keep up anymore.

"I don't think they're following us." Luis turned his gaze to Isabella her long brown hair, cradled her face. Making her almost irresistible to him. Her knee couldn't hold up anymore and she fell. Luis rushed to her aide. "Did they hit you?"

She shook her head no.

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"I fell on a rock a couple of days ago. And it still hurts." Isabella rolled onto her butt, so she didn't put anymore pressure on her knee.

"Well let me take a look at it." Isabella rolled up her left pant leg to show Luis the injury. It was bruised where she landed and a little swollen, but it wasn't too bad. She watched as Luis lightly felt her knee for any broken bones. There was a lot more pain than she thought, letting a loud hiss come out. Luis looked up, his eyes connecting with Isabella before speaking.

"Nothing seems to be broken. But you wont be able to walk for a while." Isabella gave Luis a concerning look.

"But I have to find Ashley."

"Ashley?" Luis rolled Isabella pant leg back down.

"Ashley, she was locked up with me. They said they were taking her to the church." Isabella explained.

"Well we can't go anywhere with you like this." Isabella sighed in defeat, but she tried to stand anyway. When she got all the way up, she stumbled forward. Luis catching her. The close contact made her blush and look away. He was still an attractive guy.

"Come on." He grabbed Isabella left arm and put it around his shoulder. Wrapping his right arm around her waist. Her face blushed up more, she turned away from Luis.

"You don't have to be so shy around me senorita. I'm sure you've had plenty of boyfriends." Luis said as he brought Isabella closer to him. Isabella glanced at him in the corner of her eye, he was smiling.

"No." Isabella didn't want to look him in the face.

"What? Why not?" From what Isabella could tell, they were on an old trail.

"I don't know. Guys don't really like me, I guess."

"Mi Amiga, I feel that you don't know the power of your own beauty." Isabella didn't say anything, but her face lit up red. "Well if you were my woman, you wouldn't be out here."

"But you're out here." Isabella pointing out the obvious.

"Hmm… so I am. But we are together, no?"

"Yeah." Luis looked at the blushing girl next to him.

"I know a place around here where we could stay the night."

* * *

**Thank you for the comments. And please let know what I need work on. ^_^ Oh yeah... if I do put a lemon in the series than it'll be much later. Thank you.**


	5. Parasite

**The Resident Evil series does not belong to me, neither do the characters. Thank you for the reviews... and please enjoy the story. **

* * *

Luis set Isabella down in a hollowed out tree. It was covered in moss and hanging leaves. To someone like Isabella, they would never know it was there. After putting Isabella down Luis went out. She tried to get herself comfortable by scooting all the way to the back. Leaning her head back she rolled up her pant leg. The bruise had gotten worse. It was swollen purple and around it was a dark yellow. When Luis came back, he had a paper folded in his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine for the time being." Luis sat the paper down and leaned over Isabella to examine her bruise.

"I see it's gotten worse." He said as he lightly touched the surface of her knee. Isabella winced from the pain. He grabbed Isabella's hand to give her the folded paper. She opened it to inspect what was inside. On the paper was what looked like ground up herbs, it was green with a little hint of red.

"What's this for?" She looked up to Luis who was now leaning against the tree next to her.

"It's to help heal you faster." She lifted the paper to her mouth to consume the powder. But was stopped when Luis put his hand up and grabbed it. Isabella raised an eyebrow at Luis.

"Like this." He separated the powder in half and tore it away folding it back up. Handing Isabella the folded piece he pulled out a water bottle and sprinkle some onto the powder. Mixing it with his fingers, until it became a paste like substance. Isabella looked down at the folded paper and shoved it into her coat pocket. Luis smeared the paste on her bruise, massaging it in. She grabbed onto her coat and bit the collar, suppressing a scream that threatened to escape. A couple of tears broke out and slid down her cheeks. Even though her knee wasn't broken, it felt like it was. Seeing the pain that Isabella held in her eyes, Luis stopped. The paste completely massaged into her skin.

"You'll feel better in a few minutes." Isabella wiped away her tears, her knee now felt tingly and fresh.

"Uh… Thank you." He was leaning against the tree next to Isabella. He looked out at the moss growing on the bark.

"Where'd did you learn your Spanish?" This caught Isabella off guard. She was rolling her pant leg down.

"My parents." Luis looked over to Isabella.

"Really? Do they live close by?"

"No. We're from the States." Isabella was beginning to shiver, she didn't like the cold that much. She took off her Jacket and wrapped it around her like a blanket.

"Maybe that's why it sounds funny." Isabella looked over to Luis.

"That's not very nice."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it didn't sound like the dialect from here." Isabella turned away from Luis, her attention went to the opening of the tree.

"So what is a beautiful American girl doing in Spain?" Isabella turned a slight shade of pink.

"I have family that lives in Madrid. And I come to visit every year." Luis saw her shivering body.

"Oh I see." He got closer to Isabella and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I used to be a cop in Madrid. But that's all in the passed." He leaned as close as he possible could without touching her knee.

"Is this better."

"Th-thank you." Luis could see her blush, even though she tried to hid it with her hair. He stared at her beautifully soft features before drifting off to sleep. Isabella awoke to Luis shifting next to her. His arms were wrapped around her tightly. Her face turning red just so slightly.

"Luis." He groaned and squeezed Isabella tighter. "Luis." She repeated again, but this time louder. He opened his eyes only slightly to his name. He glanced up at Isabella only so he could rest his head on her breast.

"So comfortable." Isabella panicked and pushed him off of her.

"What the hell was that?" She shouted as her hand immediately covered herself. Her face was blood red.

"I'm sorry I guess I was just dreaming." He smiled at Isabella, who at the moment wouldn't look at him.

"Well don't d-" Luis heard something outside, and quickly put his hand over Isabella's mouth.

With his free hand he brought his finger up to his lip and shushed her. Isabella nodded her head, and watched as Luis pulled out his pistol. He turned his head to the opening of the tree and waited. But when nothing came he slowly started to go out. Isabella was about to follow him, when she was stopped by his hand being held up. He looked back at her and gave her a 'stay here' look. She nodded her head and obeyed. He pushed the hanging leaves to the side only slightly and looked out. When the coast was clear, he pushed them aside and went out, leaving the leaves swaying in his place. Isabella was worried and put her coat back on. She crawled on her knees to the opening, and looked out watching Luis. While sitting on her knees, she realized that it no longer hurt. She heard a crunching sound and behind Luis was a man with a pitch fork. He raised it up and was about to stab Luis when he turned quickly and avoided the blow. Luis raised his gun and shot the man square in the forehead. The man went down, his head exploding upon impact.

"Luis." Isabella ran out, but was stopped by a bubbling, sloshing sound. She looked at the man at the ground. Out where his head used to be sprouted an organ separating into three. It had tentacle like parts that moved on it own.

"What the hell is that?" Isabella shouted as she backed away from what used to be a man.

"It's the parasite, stay back." Isabella obeyed and backed up. It stood whipping it's tentacles at Isabella. Luis aimed his gun again, shooting three times at the organ. The guy fell to the ground, bubbling as it's body melted away. Isabella looked at Luis, she was glad he was okay. From a little ways off, Isabella could hear shouting.

"We need to get going." Luis said as he grabbed Isabella's hand and took off running. She kept up with his speed. They finally stopped when Isabella went into a fit of coughing. Instinctively her hand went to her mouth to cover it. She looked up at Luis who was now searching for something in his pockets. Isabella pulled her hand away from her mouth, and looked down to see that it was covered in blood. Her eyes opening wide.

"What's wrong with me?" Luis handed Isabella a handkerchief.

"Here, use this." She looked back to Luis when she took it. He pulled out a vile of pills from his pocket. Isabella wiped off her hand and mouth. Luis unscrewed the top of the vile and pulled one of the pills out.

"What's that?"

"It will suppress the growth of the parasite."

"So I'm infected by something?" Luis handed the pill to Isabella.

"Los Plaga." It was a capsule pill the size of her pinky finger tip, Red on top and white on the bottom.

"You expect me to swallow this? This thing's huge." Isabella said as she looked at the pill in her hand. Luis smiled.

"If you choke, I'll give you mouth to mouth." Luis said while giving her a wink. Isabella blushed at the comment.

"That wont work dummy." The two of them laughed together, finding humor in the oddest of moments.

"Thank you." Luis raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For making me laugh… I needed that." He smiled at the girl before him. Isabella hesitantly swallowed the pill she was given. It was big and hard to swallow, but somehow she got it down.

"I haven't heard any of the Ganados for a while. So I think we're good for now." Isabella looked back at her friend.

"How come you know so much?" Luis started walking off in a different direction.

"I am or I should say _was_ a lead scientist, researching Los Plaga Parasite for Saddler." Isabella followed closely behind Luis.

"So this is what's infecting the villagers." Isabella said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes… it's turns anyone who is exposed to it, into violent blood thirsty savages. Hence the villagers."

"But if that's the case. How come they listen to Mendez?" Luis turned his head only slightly to Isabella.

"He's also infected, but he's Saddler's right hand man. And has the ability to control the infected beings, along side Saddler."

"I see." Luis turned his head back forward. "Anyways, the eggs have hatched. And we have to get it out of you, before it turns into an adult. When that happens…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"You become like them. A puppet to Saddler's will." Pointing the direction of the Ganados.

"Yeah, we should hurry." Isabella thought about it for a moment.

"How'd I get infected?"

"Do you remember anything about the night you came to Spain?" Isabella thought about the matter, and started to vaguely remember a large needle and purple vile. The vile had some sort of purple liquid inside, and in the center of that was a small white dot. She seemed to also recall a man in a long hooded cloak.

"Maybe that's when they could have of done it." She recalled hearing an older man's voice. Although he had spoken, she didn't know what was said. She looked up at Luis, who's full attention was on her.

"Yeah." She looked to the ground.

"It's alright. As long as we get to it before too long." He paused for a moment thinking.

"There's a machine that can remove the parasite."

"But?"

"It's on the island passed the castle."

"Oh…"

"No worries Amiga. We'll get the parasite out of you." He winked, placing a devious smile on his face.

"To make room for mine." Isabella's eyes widen with the perverted comment.

"Don't say things like that!" She shouted and smacked his shoulder.

"What? I am only telling the truth." Isabella blushed furiously.

"Don't say that to girls. It gives them the wrong idea." Luis laughed, at the adorable look that Isabella gave him.

"Don't worry Amiga. I'll only go as far as you let me." He said smiling. Isabella refusing to look him in the face, her's as red a tomato.

"Where are we off to now?"

"First, we see a friend and then we're off to the church." Isabella's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Luis." She smiled happily at him.

* * *

**Hello... ^_^**


	6. Target practice

**Resident Evil and the Characters do NOT belong to me. I wish the could, but they however do not. These next few chapters may posted up a little slower than usual. I'm not doing too good at the moment, and so it's going to affect my writing, I will however attempt to post a least one chapter a week. It's the least I can do. Thank you for the continued read.**

* * *

With Luis by Isabella's side, she felt a little at ease. But somehow, things just didn't seem right. Then again, things were not. She was infected with a parasite that drives it's host mad. The president's daughter was kidnapped and taken to Spain. Her only companion, was a perverted researcher and she had no way of really defending herself. This was defiantly one of the most interesting vacations she has ever had. That's assuming she'll ever have one again after this.

"What are you buying?"

Isabella was fidgeting with her coat. From anyone watching her, she looked like a impatient child. Isabella looked over to Luis who stood hovering over a man. He was wearing thick coat and purple bandana tied around his nose and mouth.

_~His eyes are red. Like the Ganados.~_

She examined this man. He stood with his coat open, showing his goods like a flasher. She snickered at the immature thought of the man running around flashing people. It was childish of her to think this way, but it was solace for her. It was the middle of the day, and no sign of the Ganados. It looked at though they had lost Luis and Isabella's trail, well for the time being anyway. Luis pointed to an older model handgun that was sitting on the ground.

"Ahh… the gun of an avid gun collector. A fine choice indeed." The man spoke, his voice was raspy, like a smoker.

"How much for the Red 9 with stock?" Luis asked, breaking Isabella out of her thoughts.

"18000 Robles."

"Ai yi yi." Whined Luis. "And without?"

"14000 Robles." The merchant said.

"Are you up for trade?"

The merchant looked over to Isabella who was standing at a distance.

"Not for her." Luis said flatly.

Isabella couldn't hold back the snicker. This was still a serious matter, but it was still funny for her. Luis looked so uncomfortable.

"What are you selling?" He asked fully aware it was a trade.

Luis reached into the breast pocket of his vest, and pulled out an old gold watch. He held it up by the long gold chain, so it swayed side to side. The merchant put his hand out expectantly. Placing the watch into the merchant's hand, Luis sighed. He didn't really want to sell it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The merchant lifted the watch up so he could see it's detailing better in the sunlight. Like most pockets watches it had roman numerals, but at the twelve, three, six, and nine were small diamonds.

"Ah… I'll buy it at a high price."

Luis smiled. The merchant handed Luis the gun and stock. Along with any extra hand bullets that Luis bought. Even though the watch was supposed to be up for trade, the merchant gave Luis some Robles back.

"The watch is worth more." The merchant stated slowly. "A fair trade. A fair trade indeed."

Luis walked away to Isabella who was standing away from him. He tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her attention to him.

"Here. This will help us both out." He stated as he handed Isabella a gun and what looked to be a rifle arm. Isabella raised a brow.

"I've never even fired a gun before."

"Don't worry I'll show you."

Isabella looked over Luis's shoulder, to see the merchant looking over the watch. He flipped it back and forth, between his fingers. He looked content with his purchase.

"We'll go to the forest and practice shooting, no?"

Isabella looked the gun over in her hands. It was heavy. It had a long thin barrel and looked to be an older gun.

"Are you sure this even works?" She asked, looking the gun over in her hands. She didn't know very much about guns, or even violence for that matter. But she was ready to try just about anything to live.

"Tonight we make camp here." Luis said as he motioned to the area around them. "And tomorrow we'll go to the church?"

"It's still daylight." Isabella stated as she pointed out the afternoon sun.

"Yes. But you will be no help to your friend. If you cannot defend yourself."

"I see your point."

"Come. I'll show you how to use it." Luis said as he led Isabella into the woods.

They came to a clearing far from the merchant, or any prying ears. There was nothing really special about the area. Except for the fact that in the middle of all these trees, was a plain spot of grassland. Walking around, Luis picked up a few branches from the ground. When he gathered six thick heavy branches, he stood next to Isabella and began pacing away from her. Counting to twenty he placed a branch on the ground. He continued counting and putting branches down at numbers thirty, forty, fifty, fifty five, and sixty. When he felt that they were far enough apart, he walked back to Isabella.

"Right here is your firing range." He pointed to the small plain before them. Isabella looked to the man beside her.

"So target practice?"

"Exactly."

Isabella aimed the Red 9 at the first branch on the ground. Luis watched carefully as she fired off a shot. She missed the target completely. The recoil from the gun was too much for the first time shooter, and dropped the gun immediately. A light shade of pink covered her cheeks in embossment. She bent over to retrieve her gun. She felt like a fool dropping the gun.

"See here." Isabella looked over to Luis, he was also holding a Red 9.

"Hold your gun like this. It will give you better aim down the sight." He said as he positioned himself to shoot. He straightened his back, with feet apart. His right arm straight with his shoulder and left hand gripped tightly around the gun. She watched as he did this and followed the instructions as best as she could. Something still didn't feel right.

"No no. Like this." He showed Isabella the pose, it didn't seem like anything was wrong with the way she was standing. All the same Luis came up behind her, and helped her aim. His chest leaned against her back, holding her in place. She froze when his hands wrapped around her own. "Better no?"

"Yeah." She could see down her sight so much better than before. His hands left her own as he stepped away.

"Try again." She fired another round. She missed her target again. The recoil was still too much for her. Although this time she did not drop the gun. Luis leaned down beside her and picked up the stock that he placed down earlier. "Here." He said as reached for the gun. Isabella handed it to him, and he attached the stock to it. He did it so quickly, she didn't even see his do it. "Now you try." Luis said his voice still heavy with accent.

Isabella obeyed, placing the stock against her shoulder. She aimed again, and fired. She hit the thick branch on the ground causing it to shoot up. She smiled victoriously.

"Keep firing until you hit them all." He pointed to all the branches lying on the ground.

Isabella nodded her head and continued to fire. As time progressed, her aim grew steadier and calmer. Luis made more difficult targets. Hanging branches from trees using bark, making them sway so Isabella could have moving targets. She caught on quite quickly, making things go by smoother and quicker. By the time it got dark Luis and Isabella were already heading back to where they were going to set up camp. When they arrived, the merchant was gone. But he had left two boxes of handgun bullets. They were grateful for his generosity. After setting up the fire, Luis sat next to Isabella. They were silent for sometime, until Luis decided that sleep was the best option and drifted off. Isabella on the other hand couldn't sleep. She was scared, afraid for her life. She stared at the gun in her hands hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. The soft warm glow of the fire reflecting off the cold steel. She's never killed anyone, and was afraid of hurting somebody. The gun felt heavier than before, maybe it was because she was tired. But she didn't feel comfortable holding it. It didn't seem right to her. She laid down on her back, the soft grass tickling her neck. She looked up, the sky was cluttered with stars. Rolling over to her side she place her arm under her head. More comfortable now she looked at Luis who was silently sleeping. Quickly she could feel, sleep beginning to take over. It was windy and the perfect temperature, like the calm before the storm. Her eyes were getting heavy and she closed them. The wind whistled through the trees, lulling Isabella to sleep.

* * *

**Also Thank you very much to those of you who have been leaving reviews, it's very much appreciated. Thank you Road Warrior for keeping up with the chapters. Much appreciated. Also thank the rest of you for the read and please review.**


	7. Curious

**Resident Evil and it's characters Do Not Belong to me. Thank you for the reads and the comments. Please enjoy the next part to my story... thank you. I should really try to put some more things in here. ^_^**

* * *

"Time to get up sleepy." Luis said as he gently shook Isabella.

Isabella slowly opened her eyes, only to squint immediately after. The sun was high in the sky, and it was warm. She rolled away from Luis.

"I don't want to yet." She whined.

"Okay. Then maybe I should join you." Luis said as the perverted grin crept onto his features.

With that being said Isabella sat up and glared at Luis. His grin made Isabella feel happy. In a seanse of normality and solace. What little she found in it. She was glade that she could find comfort in this kind situation.

"If we are going to the church, we should leave soon."

Isabella nodded her head while Luis walked over to the smoldering fire pit to kicked dirt over the embers. She stood up stretching, glancing over to Luis.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I guess I couldn't ignore a beautiful women in distress." Luis had a huge smile plastered onto his face.

Isabella glanced over to Luis, who's face was lit up by a cheesy smile. This caused her smile in return. After sometime into their walk Isabella decided to speak.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go the way we came?"

"Yes. But don't you think they would be expecting us?"

"I guess so." Isabella thought about it.

Besides the few crows that would caw every few seconds. And the crunching of twigs and leaves under their feet. The woods were seemingly quiet. It was an eerie quiet, the kind in horror movies. This put Isabella on edge. Something ran passed the two of them, most likely being a squirl. Even though it was small, it still startled Isabella. Looking up through the leaves, Isabella noticed that it was now getting dark. Making the haunting of the forest even scarier. If Isabella wasn't scared before she was now. She was glad that Luis knew exactly where they were, and where they were going. If it wasn't for the fact that Luis was there, Isabella probably be lost and dead. Not something that set with her too well.

"How is it that you know your way around so well?" Isabella finally asked what was on her mind. Even though it was partially because she was scared.

Luis smiled taking note. "When I was a boy, my grandfather used to hunt in these woods. So when I turned thirteen, he started taking me along with him. Eventually I just learned my way around."

"When you get home, tell your grandpa thanks."

Luis was silent for a moment.

"He passed away when I was in collage."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. He lived a good full life. You know, he was quite the ladies man."

"I guess it runs in the family." Isabella stated, seeing the Ladies man beside her.

Luis smiled at the comment. "Gracias."

As they were making they're way to the church, it began to sprinkle, turning to a light drizzle.

"What? This is just great." Isabella sighed at the weather change. "It was fine just a few minutes ago."

"I didn't see any clouds."

Almost as if Luis jinxed it, it began to rain. It rained hard soaking Isabella's clothes all the way through. Luis the same. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes now clung to her body. Luis watched girl shiver, he felt bad for her. There was no reason for her to be involved in all this.

"I know a place where we can dry off." He simply stated.

Isabella looked to him, a little concern in her eyes. "What about the church?"

"It's not that far from where we're going. After we're dry off a little, we'll head to the church." He said.

As they came to the edge of the woods, Isabella noticed an envelope on the ground. The big yellow ones that you would use to send out documents with. It didn't seem like it would belong in a place like this. Wondering what was inside, Isabella's curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know what was in it, and she wanted to know now. Something like this wouldn't normally pique Isabella's interest. But because it was so foreign in the country, she couldn't resist. If it was a trap, she would be caught and she knew this. Separating Isabella from this evil envelope was a wooden fence, that seemed to be there for years. Cautiously Isabella and Luis went under one the broken planks that stood before them. The envelope was a little ways off., but Isabella walked over picking it up. It was soaked and droopy, she didn't even know if the contents were still legible. Luis leaned over her shoulder to see. She was about to pull the contents out of the folder, when Luis pointed out the cabin a head of them.

"Well we're here. Let's go dry off."

Quickly the two of them ran to the cabin. Luis pulled out his gun, and slowly opened the door. Having Isabella standing outside incase there was someone inside. He looked from side to side and saw no one, he motioned for Isabella to go in. Feeling around for a light switch, Isabella heard Luis run upstairs to check the area up there. She found the switch to the right of the front door. The light flickered on, exposing the room. To the right by a window, were three chairs sitting against the wall. In front of her was a table, with just one chair sitting there. On the left was a fire place. It looked as though it hadn't been used for some time. To her immediate left were shelves with little nic knack things sitting on it. She looked around enough. Shaking the water off the envelope, she walked to the table and placed it down. Isabella took off her coat and vest, laying it on the table beside the envelope. Also placing down the gun she had hiding at her hip on the table. She was cold, but it would have been worse if she left her coat on. Luis came back down stairs, in his hands were pieces of logs that were already chopped. He threw them in the fireplace, looking for some matches to light them with. Isabella walked over to the table where she left the folder, and sat down. She pulled out a paper. Before reading it she looked over to Luis who was struggling to light the wood. She got up and walked over to the shelf by the door, remembering that there was lighter fluid on it. She picked up the can and shook it lightly. Feeling some fluid left inside she walked over to Luis. He looked up, to see her handing him the can. He grabbed it. It didn't feel like there was a whole lot left in the can, but there was enough to get a fire started. That's all they really needed. Isabella walked back to the table, and sat down in her chair. When Luis got the fire started, he took off his vest and shirt. Leaving Isabella to stare at his muscular form. She blushed when their eyes made contact, making Luis's ego fly. He hung his shirt above the fireplace, along with Isabella's vest and coat.

"Thank you."

"No problema." He walked to Isabella. "So what's in there."

Isabella picked up the paper. "It says Alert Order." She started reading soud. "Alert Order. Recently there has been information that a United States government agent is here investigating the village. Do not let the American agent get in contact with the prisoner. For those of you not yet informed, the prisoner is being held in an old house beyond the farm. That must be where they had Ashley and I the first time." She started remembering when she was captured and put in a storage room with Ashley. "We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoner is to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the American agent near the prisoner."

"They must be referring to Ashley." Luis said. Isabella nodded her head absently.

"We do not know how the American government found out about our village. But we are investigating. However I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincident. I sense a third party other than the United States government involved here. My fellow men, stay alert! Signed Chief, Bitores Mendez" Isabella looked up to Luis who was reading over her shoulder. "A third party? What kind of third party?" Luis looked at her, not saying a word. It wasn't like him.

Isabella was putting the order back into the envelope, when she noticed there was something else inside. "Pictures?" She said as she pulled them out. When she looked at them, she couldn't believe her eyes. The man she had sat next to on the plane was secret service. Her eyes wide in surprise. Luis saw the change in her, and looked over to the pictures. He recognized the man in the photos as well.

"You know Leon?" He said bluntly.

"Yeah, I sat next to him on the plane ride over here." She glanced at Luis, an eyebrow raised. "How do you know him?"

"I had been caught and locked in a closest. He freed me, only for Mendez come by and ruin the party."

"Were both you caught?" Luis nodded his head. "How'd you get away?" Isabella asked curious of what had happen.

"Leon's a smart guy, he got us out." He smiled. "Good looker too."

"This vacation just keeps getting better and better. I should have never got on that plane." She sighed as she let her head fall to the table.

"If you never got on the plane, I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you." Isabella smiled, this made her feel a little better.

"You know. I really wasn't going to come this year."

"Why?"

"Fear of heights. Fear of flying, fear of dying. You know, things that I'm sure of anymore." Isabella said, a kind of sadness escaping her lips. Luis let a small smile form on his lips.

"Why don't you sit by the fire?" Luis said as he motioned to the fire burning in the pit.

She walked over to the fire place and laid down on the floor. Luis on the other hand began searching around the cabin. Looking for what, she had no idea. Isabella could hear his steps walking back and forth on the hardwood floors. He walked to the front door and looked out. It was still raining pretty hard at the moment. Looking over to Luis, she took another peek at his muscular form. He turned smiling at Isabella, quickly she turned away facing the fire.

"Like what you see?" Grinning widely, he stepped towards Isabella.

"I don't know what your talking about." Isabella's face flustered as she realized she had just been caught.

"Awe come on Isabella." Luis said as he straddled her on the ground. His hands on either side of her head, and his own face lowering to hers. "I'll keep you warm."

"Luis, What the hell?" Isabella shouted, as she her hands to his chest to push him away.

"Awe your no fun." Luis said as he pulled away from her."Luis come on." Isabella pouting.

"Okay, okay." He said as he stood up. When walking away he turned his head back to speak. "You know, it's hard to resist when you make faces like that." He said with a wink, walking up stairs.

Hearing the footsteps go upstairs, it didn't take long for Isabella to fall asleep. She was awoken by the sound of thunder booming through the air. The fire that had been on full blast was now just a smoldering pile of ash. And the coat and vest that were hanging above the fireplace were completely dry. Along with her hair and the rest of her clothes. She sat up, and glanced around the room. Everything seemed the same as before. She stood up and put on her vest and grabbed her coat. She reached for her gun on the table and walked upstairs. Luis was standing at a window looking outside. His gun at the back of his pants.

"It feels pretty warm in here." Isabella said as she placed her coat and gun down on the table. He turned around.

"Hey. Sleeping beauty has awoken." Luis turned his head glancing back Isabella.

Isabella shook her head at his response. Upstairs was pretty bare. Straight ahead there was a pile of wood that wasn't completely chopped. On the far right corner was a huge closet that could probably hold a person inside. In front of that was an old wood table that had a chair against it and an old tea kettle. Beside that was a smaller table that already had pre chopped wood.

_~Must be where Luis got the wood from.~_

"Did you find anything?" Isabella asked as she walked over to the closet against the wall. Luis watched her closely. He was standing still by the window.

"When this is all over…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "I want you to become my women." Isabella blushed at his comment.

_~I need to get used to this.~_

She sighed at Luis, who was looking straight at her.

"Why do you say such things? It gives me the wrong idea." Isabella said as she shook her head. With all seriousness, Luis walked up to Isabella. She was leaning against the closet.

"Because Isabella… I like you."

Isabella shook her head thinking that it was just another one of his flirtatious jokes.

"Okay fine."

Luis took the hint that Isabella didn't believe him and walked up to her. Grabbing her arms he practically threw Isabella against the wall behind. Confusion circled around in her mind.

"Luis! What the hell?" Isabella shouted, her hands his chest pushing him away. Luis was hovering above Isabella, his palms against the wall on either side of her head.

"If something were to happen to me…" He paused for a moment to choose his words. "I want you to find Leon and go with him and Ashley. At least you'd would be safe." Isabella stared up at Luis, his hazel eyes filled with hurt.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." Isabella green eyes looked into Luis's, she didn't know what to think of the situation. Slowly he leaned down and kissed Isabella passionately on the lips. This surprised her, and took her a moment to realize. Responding, she leaned into the kiss. It felt like things were going way too quickly. Luis's right hand traveled up Isabella spine to the back of her head, where he deepened the kiss. She felt that this was moving way too fast for her liking. During the kiss she place her hands on Luis's chest, and gently pushed him off of her. He pulled back and stared into Isabella's eyes.

"Wh-" Luis was cut off by someone shouting out the window.

"Quick, in that cabin!" A man shouted, cutting through the sound of the rain. Both Isabella and Luis heard this. Luis was the first to respond, and run to the window.

"It's Leon! And he's with a girl."

"Ashley?" Isabella ran to the window beside Luis and looked out.

"Shit. The Ganados are following them." Luis said as he looked out the window to see the two being followed by a horde of Ganados. Leon and Ashley were running across a bridge, the Ganados not too far behind. Watching them run towards the cabin. Isabella could hear the cabin door open and shut. When she turned to face Luis, he was already gone. She let out a deep sigh, knowing he left to greet Leon and Ashley.

"Leon!" Luis shouted downstairs.

Isabella grabbed her gun and continued looking out the window. Over twenty or so Ganados were slowly walking towards the Cabin. They looked like they had even slowed, just to add dramatic effect. She ran to the far window on the left. There were just as many Ganados there as there was to the right, this worried her.

"Shit. How are we supposed live through this?" Isabella questioned aloud.

"Small world eh?"

Isabella could hear the front door being fidgeted with. She was tempted to go downstairs, and exsplain how dire the situation was. But she was too afraid to leave her 'post', and so stayed upstairs.

"Well… I see that the President has equipped his daughter with ballistics too."

"How rude! And I don't believe that there is any relevance with my figure and my standing! Who are you?" Downstairs she could hear someone running back and forth while Luis and Ashley talked.

~Must be Leon.~

"Whoa. Excuse me your highness. Perhaps the young lady would like to introduce herself, before asking for some one's name."

"Her name is Ashley Grahm. The President's daughter." Sarcasm heavy on Ashley's lips.

"Is she? Well you know."

Isabella stared outside, the place was completely surrounded by Ganados.

"Don't worry she's cool."

"Eh… Never mind. There's supposed to be some kind of obvious symptom. Before you turn into one of them anyway."

"Look!"

~Not the best day of my life.~

"Ashley upstairs!" Leon shouted, bringing Isabella out of her thoughts. Staring out the window thinking, she heard footsteps running upstairs. Obviously worried she looked behind her, Ashley stood mouth ajar at the top of the steps staring at Isabella.

"Your alive!" She shouted running up to Isabella and hugging her.

"We'll catch up later. Get in the closet and hide." Ashley was hesitant until she heard a couple of gun shoots coming from downstairs. She ran over to the closet and opened the door. Ashley looked back before entering, mouthing the word 'be careful'. From up stairs Isabella could hear all the gunshots from Leon and Luis. She looked down at her hands, the Red9 resting gently between her fingers. She hadn't yet used her gun, and she was a little scared. Not knowing if she would be able to fire her gun, she stayed up stairs looking out the windows. From a distance it looked as though the Ganados were carrying ladders to the cabin.

_~What do they need those for.~ _

Then it hit her, they had four ladders and there were four windows upstairs.

"Shit they're trying to come in through here." As she watched from the furthest window to the right, she heard a crash behind her. Quickly she turned in the direction of the crash, only to see that the tip of a ladder had crashed through a window.

"Leon! Up stairs!" Luis shouted.

Isabella aimed her gun to shoot when the window directly behind her shattered. The glass like shrapnel, slicing at her neck and coat as it landed. Quickly she turned around and pushed as hard as she could on the ladder. Making it drop to the ground alongside with the Ganado climbing it. She heard a few gunshots from directly behind her and turned to see a Ganado fall to the ground bubbling away. Luis and a wide eyed Leon stood at the top of the stairs looking at Isabella.

"What are you-"

"Talk later!" Luis shouted as he shot a few more times down stairs. The noise from outside was making it difficult to concentrate on aiming, so Isabella thought it would be best not to fire her gun. She placed her gun back on her hip, using her belt to hold it in place. Leon took one more look at Isabella and then turned back to the Ganados. She noticed that Leon's handgun had a laser on it, making it easier to shoot.

_~If I had one of those, aiming wouldn't be a problem.~ _

Isabella ran to another window with a ladder and pushed it out. Again she heard gunshots.

"It doesn't look like they're thinning out!" Isabella shouted.

The three of them struggled to get rid of the Ganados that were overflowing into the room.

"Damn it." Leon shouted witnessing Luis being knocked downstairs.

"Luis!" Isabella shouted as she rushed to aide him. She was blocked by four ganados that were walking up stairs.

"Get down!" Leon shouted.

With out hesitation, Isabella dropped down to her belly covering her head. A loud boom echoed behind her and all four ganados were blown back. Luis who was downstairs was struggling to get back upstairs. Pulling out her gun, Isabella ran downstairs knocking a Ganado to the ground. When he hit the floor she aimed her gun at him. Closing her eyes, she tried to pulling the trigger. She couldn't do it. A loud cracking, followed by a splitting squishing sound, made it's way to Isabella's ears. She opened her eyes to see a new organ form where the ganados head was. She aimed her gun, this time firing. Hitting it's chest, the Ganado got up not fazed by the bullets. Isabella began to back up stairs, she aimed for it's head and fired two more rounds into it. This only seemed to make the beast angry, and so a new tentacle erupted from the organ. This one containing a blade that swung wildly at her. If ever a time to be scared, this was it. The bladed tentacle inching closer and closer to Isabella. Fear resonated off her face, she stepped back. With full swing the blade collided with her arm. A sharp hiss escaped her lips as she realized she was hit. The now opened wound burned and itched. Now panicking, she fired her gun wildly at the Ganado, missing every shot. Again it's tentacle pulled back ready to swing full force at Isabella. As it was about to her, someone grabbed her from behind. Making the blade miss, again another loud booming sound was made. This time, coming from right next to her. The organ that had erupted from this mans body was gone. It's body fell limply to the ground hissing as it bubbled away. Isabella looked up to see Leon with a shotgun out, holding onto Isabella for dear life. He let go of her and fired another round into the nearest Ganado. With a few more gunshots, Leon was downstairs with Luis. Isabella on the other hand was forcing the ladders down. Only one Ganado getting in. This time she was ready and aimed her gun to fire four times into it's skull. The Ganado fell melting away. She hurried down the steps to help Luis and Leon with the Ganados. Luis was pinned in a corner with four Ganados surrounding him. Leon on the other hand was fighting his way to Luis. Seeing that Isabella was closest to Luis she aimed her gun and fired three bullets into the back of a Ganado. It flinched turning it's full attention to Isabella who stood at the bottom of the steps. It began to step closer, as Isabella fired her gun. Surprise emanate on her features when she realized her gun was out of ammo. Pulling the trigger only made a clicking sound.

"Catch!" Luis shouted as he threw her a box of handgun bullets.

Quickly she opened the box and put in four bullets, before the Ganado got to her. She fired, twice in it's skull. It's body fell limply to the ground Having a few seconds to spare, she quickly reloaded her gun. By this time Leon was a lot closer, firing from a distance to help Luis. Her hands were shaking with all the commotion. She aimed at the closest Ganado, firing three shots into the back of it's head. It fell to the ground, Isabella aimed at her next target. Which had Luis by his neck. She fired, a mere miss of the Spaniard man.

"Shit!" She shouted as she ran and tackled the Ganado to the floor. She didn't want to chance hitting Luis. She was pulled away from the Ganado in time to see it's parasite exploding from it's neck. Without hesitating, she aimed her shaking hand at it's head and fired. The bullets making contact. Just as quickly as it rose, it fell. She looked beside her and saw Luis with his arm around her waist. She smiled at Luis, who did the same and moved away in a better position. During the commotion, Isabella heard a loud thump coming upstairs. Fearing the worst, she ran upstairs. Again she heard the thump. Her eyes wide, seeing two bladed parasitic men trying to break into the closet. Again she aimed her gun and fired. Afraid to hit Ashley she aimed at it's torso. Which made this beast and the other one turn to face her. She fired five times into it's chest, which only seemed to make it angrier. Stepping back she continued firing. Until she heard that familiar clicking sound, that made her knees weak. Looking down at her gun, she quickly pulled out the box of ammo from her pocket and began to refill her gun. One by one, she began to feel her heart swell up with fear. As each bullet went into the chamber, the closer the Ganado step. Finally she filled it up only to be stopped by the blade swinging down at her. She stepped back, not realizing she was at the edge of the stairs. The blade missing her throat as she tumbled down the steps. Her back hit the floor hard, but she would be okay. She was alive.

"Look away!" Isabella heard Leon's voice echo. She closed her eyes and heard a muffled boom, that left her ears ringing. When she opened them, the infected Ganados were falling to the floor. When she felt that it was safe enough she ran upstairs. Quickly she began to knock down all the ladders from the windows. Making sure no more Ganados got in from there.

* * *

**CrazyChococat19 My apologies for posting Los Plagas instead of Las... I guess when I did a quick run through and missed some things. Oh yeah I fixed the Gears of Was 3 LoL It was the last of the series, I think. **  
**The Road Warrior As always, thanks for the reviews and the support.**  
**SinglePringle15 I had fun doing the scean with the merchant.**

**I'll try to have a new part up soon. And please leave reviews and comments, thank you.**


	8. What the hell is that?

**Resident Evil and it's character's do not belong to me.**

**I want to apologize in advance, I didn't have enough energy to do a full edit. So at this current time, this is the best that I can do. Oh yeah, I'll try to post my next section on Wednesday. I tried doing that today, but I missed my deadline by an hour.**

* * *

"(Let's go.)" Someone shouted. Quickly Isabella rushed to look outside the window. All of the Ganados were leaving, along with any gunshots that were fired.

"What the hell?" She quietly said to herself. Walking over to the closet and she knocked on the door. "Hey they're leaving."

Slowly Ashley opened the door. She poked her head out before coming completely out. "Where's Leon?"

Isabella put her gun at her hip, using the belt to hold it in place. "Downstairs with Luis I suppose." Isabella looked out the window one more time, before following Ashley.

"So? What do we do now?" Luis asked as he walked over to the table.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out."

Ashley and Isabella were standing on the steps, waiting to see what they would decide.

"So I guess we have no choice, but to keep moving."

"I forgot something, you guys go on a head." Luis said as he walked to the door.

"Wait let me grab my coat." Isabella said as she began to run upstairs.

"No, I want you to stay with Leon." Isabella stopped, turning around to face Luis.

"You're going to need help." Isabella stated as she went down a few steps. One hand gripping her hip and the other gently gripping the rail.

Ashley had walked to Leon and stood watching Isabella and Luis bickered. Luis turned around, only to face Isabella glaring at him.

"If looks cold kill." Luis whispered quietly to himself.

"What?" Isabella asked a little irritated. She didn't want Luis to get go.

"They need you more." Luis said as he motioned to Leon and Ashley. Isabella turned her head only enough to see their faces. Ashley was standing, staring at Isabella. Leon the same. Their made contact only so slightly and Isabella looked away.

"I can't let you go by yourself." She said turning back to face Luis.

"We found Ashley, now go with her. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes of corse it was. But what if something were to happen to you?"

Luis glanced over his shoulder to Isabella.

"But nothing. I'll be fine." With that Luis walked out the door.

Walking over to the chair Isabella sat down at the table and plopped over it. She sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Great just great." It was silent in the room.

"I'm not so bad." Isabella looked at Leon who was standing to the side of the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just-"

"Don't worry about it." Leon said as he placed his hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Ashley took a step closer to Leon and Isabella. Both of them looking over to the blonde. Ashley placed her hand up to her chest, clutching it over her heart.

"We should probably leave before anymore Ganados show up." Leon said as he removed his hand from Isabella's shoulder.

Isabella nodded her head. Standing up she went upstairs. Walking over to the table her coat was on and picking it up. Being by the window, she decided to look out. She caught a glimpse of a women in red, jumping out of view. Or at least she thought it was a woman.

"Who was that?" She spoke aloud to herself.

"Isabella." Ashley called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Coming." She called out as she walked downstairs putting on her coat.

Leon had the door open, from what Isabella could see he was keeping an eye out for any Ganados. Ashley stood beside him, keeping the distance between her and the exit. When Isabella came down stairs, Leon looked back to her. She glanced up from the bottom of the steps. Her eyes making contact with Leon's for only a second. Looking away, Leon motioned for them to walk out the door. Ashley walked out first, then Isabella and Leon following closely behind.

"So where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Leon spoke up.

Isabella was surprised to hear his voice.

"Luis showed me. I'll get better, I hope." She said as she thought about what little skill she had.

"It's not bad. Needs some practice, but not bad." His voice was kind and supporting, not something she was used to.

"Thank you."

Leon only smiled in response. Outside the cabin, it was still heavily raining. Isabella's clothes beginning to soak as soon as she walked out. Ashley seemed to be worse off than herself. Being only in a short skirt and sleeveless top. Although she had a sweater around her shoulders, she never seemed to use it. Behind the cabin was a small shack that held. Inside was a paper and what looked to be a typewriter. Why there was an old typewriter out here was anyone's guess. As she was staring at the old typewriter in awe, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello stranger."

She turned her head to see the merchant staining on the other side of the shack. She was surprised, but at the same time she wasn't. Looking over at him, she noticed that he had only been covered by the edge of the shack. She didn't know how she had even over looked him. Seeing the familiar man, in a unfamiliar place caused her to waved silently to him. Leon noticed the small movement and looked over Isabella and then the merchant. The merchant slowly lifted his hand, as a 'hello' to Isabella. She couldn't see his face with the mask in the way. But she could see his eyes, red glowing eyes under his hood like a demon. Even though he seemed to be infected like the other Ganados, he seemed to have kept his mind. Leon walked over to the merchant, Ashley only a few steps behind. It was kind of cute how Ashley followed Leon around. Almost like a little puppy, trying not to get separated.

_~This must have been what I looked like following Luis. It's kind of cute.~_

Looking around Isabella spotted a lever to the right, sitting between two huge doors. It was shielded by a small roof, keeping the lever and the gears that sat behind it dry. On further inspection, she noticed that it was to open either of the two doors.

"Come back any time."

Isabella turned only so slightly to see the merchant waving Leon and Ashley off. She faced back to the giant gears that stood behind the lever. Staring at hem she didn't hear Leon and Ashley stepped up behind her. She turned her head to face Leon, who had pulled a paper out of his pocket. From her point of view, it looked like a map. Holding it up he looked over the mechanism, then back down on the map. He stood contemplating which way they should go. He looked over to Isabella then to Ashley. Looking at the map again he spoke.

"Going to the left they have a large amount of Ganados. To the right they have what they call El Gigantic."

"Which way do you think would be easier?" Isabella asked as she walked to Leon's side. She peered over his shoulder to the map he held. It looked a little old and beat up, but it was legible.

"If El Gigante is what I think it is, then we'll be better off going to it."

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"It's kind of like a giant ogre. Kind of slow, kind of stupid."

"So you think we can run around it?"

"Exactly."

"Then that's the way we'll go." Isabella said as she gripped the lever and pulled it to the right. The gears behind the handle began to rotate. The large wooden gate on the right that separated them from their destination slide up. The left one staying down.

"Well then lets go." Leon said as he folded the map back down to size.

Isabella was the first one to go through. It was a small tunnel leading to double doors. Leon placed the map back into his pocket before stepping into the rain. Walking up behind Isabella he was about to open the door, when he stopped and pulled something out of his other pocket. Not looking at her he handed the object over and pushed the door open. Isabella looked down, he handed her a laser sight. She smiled at the little gift, and attached it to her red9 that she was also now reloading.

"You'll need this as well." Leon said as he walked through the door with the girls beside him. He handed Isabella what looked like a metal stick with an open groove on it.

"What is it?" Isabella said, as she looked the object over. She had no idea what it was, or what it was for.

"It's a speed loader." Leon simply stated, as the three of them walked down the path way. He pointed out the groove of the loader and put a couple of bullets in to show Isabella.

"Oh I see it." Leon handed it back to her and she finished loading it. Each bullet sliding down the shaft of the loader. A perfect fit. Once getting the hang of it she smiled triumphantly. "Thank you." Leon glanced back at Isabella who had just finished loading it up

"Your welcome." Leon said, bringing her to look up at him. He was smiling at her, which made Isabella feel a little strange inside, a good strange. A light shade of pink frosted her cheeks. Staring a moment longer before looking away, Leon catching the blush. It was kind of cute. It wasn't raining anymore, which surprised Isabella. By the cabin it was raining so hard, but right here, right now it wasn't raining at all.

"How strange." Isabella said as she noticed the weather difference. It seem that they had entered a wide alley, and it was divided by sections. At the end of this section was a wooden wall, with a door on it. Across the door were chains blocking any one from moving forward, or back. As they neared closer to the door. A loud thump echoed behind them, as if a giant bolder crashed down. It was so loud that the ground shook, almost throwing the group to the ground. Isabella turned around only to see that the door they had just walked through was blocked by a giant ogre. It threw it's head back in the air and roared, it's voice echoing in the enclosed area.

"What the hell is that?" Isabella shouted, her jaw dropping at the shear sight of the beast.

"Run!" Leon shouted as he quickly shot the chains off the door.

"Leon look!" Ashley shouting as she pointed to a huge boulder on the side of the cliff.

It was being held up by rotting pieces of wood. Pointing it out was a good idea, but getting it to land on the ogre would be difficult. Ashley's shouting brought the ogre's attention to the group and so it began to walk towards them. Leon quickly kicked open the door and sent Ashley running through. He then grabbed Isabella's arm and pushed her through. She was surprised at the force he used to send her through with.

"Go!" He shouted as the Ogre stepped closer to them. The ogre was standing under the boulder and Leon shot one of the planks. Causing the boulder to fall onto the ogre, knocking the giant beast to the ground.

In this new section of the alley, was a row of three houses. Running around, the girls got a better view of them. Each had one small window and a small door frame. They didn't seem to be too much of any kind of house. More like shacks. At this point Ashley and Isabella were already making their way to end of the section. When they heard a loud crash come from behind. Followed by the hollow sound of wood falling to the ground.

"Arrghh!" Leon screamed, his voice dripping in agony.

"Leon!" Ashley was the first to take notice. Leon's torso was in the hands of the ogre, he was being squeezed.

"Arrghh!" He shouted again.

Without hesitation Isabella pulled out her gun and aimed it. Using the laser sight that Leon had given her made aiming much more easier. She pulled the trigger, hitting the beast in the face. It didn't so much as faze him. Again she fired, this time with multiple shots. The bullets distracted the ogre just enough. Leon pulled out his knife stabbing it in the hand. The pain Leon inflicted caused the ogre to drop him painfully on the ground. He quickly got up and began running in the direction of the two girls. His left arm hung loosely around his waist.

"He's hurt." Ashley said, pointing out the obvious.

Filled with concern, Isabella didn't notice him motioning for her to shoot the chains off the door. The only thing she noticed, was Ashley running to Leon.

"No! Stay here!" Isabella shouted trying to stop her. Ashley only ignored her and continued forward. Leon was halfway to the girls when he picked up speed.

"Go back!" He shouted to Ashley, hoping to god that she would comply. Her stubbornness, getting the best of her. She stopped in mid run and waited for Leon to catch up. Isabella could see that he was struggling to get there as fast as he could. Looking over to her, Leon made eye contact. She quickly turned away, knowing what he wanted. She shot the chains off the door and kicked it open. Running to Ashley she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. Just as Leon made his way to them. Isabella could see the exit from that horrible alley.

"We're almost there!" She shouted, picking up speed with Ashley. Leon closely behind.

"Don't stop!"

Another crash echoed behind them, followed again with the hollow sound of wood hitting the floor. Fear embedded itself inside Isabella, as realization of how close the ogre really was became known. She was the first one to make it to the door, immediately she tried opening it. Only to see that it was locked. Panic overcame her and she began kicking the door. It wouldn't as so much budge.

"Damn!" Leon shouted, forcing Isabella to turn around. The ogre was standing less than twenty feet away.

"It wont budge!"

Ashley turned her head to Isabella, her fear prominent on her features.

"Can't you pick it?"

"Not enough time!"

"Then we'll just have to find a key." Leon said as he began shooting at the ogre. Using this distraction Isabella grabbed Ashley's hand and ran around the beast. Isabella quickly glanced behind to see Leon's status. He had just avoided an attack from the beast and was playing whack a mole. Him being the mole.

"Don't die Leon!" Isabella shouted as she faced forward.

"I wont! Just find that key!" Leon shouted as he jumped back, to avoid a giant fist. When they came back to the door, all that was left was a pile of wood. Isabella slowed trying to be careful of all the debris. Looking around Isabella could see that the ogre destroyed everything.

"Where will it be?" Ashley asked Isabella as if she had the answer.

"Look in the debris."

Running passed the destroyed wall and door, Isabella let go of Ashley. Ashley ran to the closest house, that was now a pile of wood on the floor. Lucky for them, the houses were not that big. Making they're job of looking through the remains that much easier. Pulling piece by piece off the pile, Isabella didn't realize that she was cutting her hands. Roughly and quickly she neared the bottom of the pile, no key. She did however managed to find a box of shotgun shells, which she quickly pocketed. Quickly she moved over to the next house, Ashley still working on hers. Again hasty, she began pulling wood off the pile. This time she managed to stab herself with a nail sticking out a plank. She only hissed for a second and continued searching.

"Found it!" Ashley shouted. Isabella looked up to see Ashley waving it in the air.

"Alright come on!" Isabella Shouted as she began running in the direction of the door. Ashley not far behind.

"I hope Leon's alright."

"You and me both." Isabella shouted as her speed began to hasten.

"Down boy!" Isabella could hear Leon's voice. In a weird way, it made her smile. As they neared the corner, they could see Leon backed up against the door.

"Go over there!" Isabella shouted as she pointed to the other side of the alley. Ashley obeyed and ran towards the wall of the alley. She pulled out her Red9 and fired multiple rounds into the back of the ogre head. Forcing the it to turn around.

"Over here Shrek!" Isabella shouted remembering the movie she would watch over and over with her sister. This grabbed the ogre's attention and it began to make it's way towards Isabella.

Ashley was flat against the side of the alley, trying not to get in the way. When the ogre was far enough away from Ashley, Leon shouted her name. Forcing her attention to him. He motioned for Ashley to run to him. The ogre was already stepping closer to Isabella. The beast slammed both his fists down. Being just a few feet away, Isabella fell. It raised it's hand in the air and brought it down again, only missing Isabella by a foot. Looking down, she checked to see if her legs were still connected. She sighed in relief when she saw everything was in tact. She looked up seeing Ashley and Leon running through the door. Quickly she stood up and running between the ogre's legs. As fast as she could, she stumbled forward catching herself. She was scared, and her mind began to drift.

"Isabella!" Leon shouted, bringing Isabella's attention to the door ahead. His right hand was tightly gripped onto the handle, while his free hand was outstretched to Isabella. With no where else to go, Isabella crashed into Leon's body. His arm instinctively and protectively wrapped around Isabella, as he quickly slammed the door shut behind him. By this point she was pretty shaken up. Her hands were on Leon's chest shivering and she was breathing hard trying to catch her breath. Leon on the other hand, now had both his arms around Isabella. Now tightly embracing her. When her breathing calmed she looked up at Leon, not really realizing what position she was in.

"Are you alright?" Leon spoke making Isabella calm immediately. Hesitating, Isabella glanced at Leon, they're eyes making contact. This made the red on Isabella's face all the more prominent.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Isabella smiled shyly.

Something slammed against the door. Making them part away, Isabella instinctively pulled out her gun. Again, the ogre slammed against the door.

"Maybe we should go." Isabella said as she looked over to Leon. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Ashley was standing with her hand to her chest. Again the ogre slammed against the door, causing some debris to fall from the walls.

"Can it break it down?" Ashley asked nervously.

"I don't want to be here to find out?" Isabella stated. With that they quickly walked away, leaving the constant slamming behind.

* * *

**I'm sorry… I wanted to post my responses to the reviews you left me, but I was already falling asleep. So tired right now. So I'll make it up next time… or at least I hope I remember. Please leave reviews. It helps boost my confidence, if only to complete the next section/chapter of the stor****y. So don't forget the reviews. ^_^**


	9. The Castle Road

**Sorry about being so late on this chapter/section. (Still don't know what to call it.) There was a change of plans, due to family problems and my very own procrastination. So As you can see I'm very late… and I don't really know why I've been putting this chapter off for so long. Except that maybe it could be that this is the longest one so far.**

**Anyways, this chapter kind of occurred to me, when I was playing the game one day. (Not sure how Ashley would deal with her problems.)**

**Resident Evil and it's characters do not belong to me. Isabella Feliciano and most of the plot line do. **

**Thank you and please review.**

* * *

Getting on the trolley that took the group across the canyon, Ashley tugged on Isabella arm.

"Yeah?"

Ashley didn't answer, again she tugged. Isabella turned around to face her.

"Yes?" Isabella said, as she glanced straight ahead.

Looking down to her hands, Ashley spoke. "I need to ask you something." Her cheeks were a little red.

"Are you alright?" Slight hesitation was held in Isabella's voice. "Do you have a fever?" Ashley looked to Leon to see what he was doing. At the moment he was using his binoculars to look across the canyon. Ashley glanced at Isabella and then back to Leon. Raising her hand she brought Isabella closer, so she could whisper in her ear.

"It's my time of the month."

Isabella was taken back by this. She wasn't sure what they could use for a pad and where Ashley could even clean up at.

"Are you kidding me?"

She shook her had sadly. Leon turned around and stared at the two girls. Ashley lit up a bright red. While Isabella looked down, shaking her head in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Isabella looked up to Leon who was staring at Ashley concerned.

"Nothing. Just _girl_ talk." Emphasizing girl, Isabella smiled at Leon. He smirked at the girls and turned away. Getting closer to Ashley, she turned her head to speak. "We'll see what we can do when we get across."

"Thank you."

Suddenly the lift began to violently shake, causing the group to grab hold of the railing. Again it shook, followed by a loud

"What the hell?" Again it shook. Isabella looked up seeing a Ganado chopping away at the twisted steel, that held the group in the air.

"Get off!" Leon shouted as he reached up and grabbed onto the Ganado's leg. It tried kicking Leon off, but his grip was too strong. With one strong pull, the Ganado lost hold and fell into the canyon.

"(Get them!)" Someone shouted in.

Over to the right of them, was a lift coming the opposite direction. In it was two Ganados shouting, both of which had axes. Leon quickly pulled out his gun and fired at one of them. Making it stumble and fall over the side. The Ganado standing next to him did nothing as his ally fell to his death below. Turning back to the group, he raised his arm and threw the axe at Leon. Only missing poor Leon by a few inches. Shooting at the Ganado Leon hit him in the chest, causing the Ganado to stumble and fall out the lift. His shouting echoing as he fell, suffering the same fate as his alley. The lift coming to the other end of the canyon, everyone walked off. Being careful that no one fell. When everyone was safe and sound, Ashley looked over to Isabella. Reminding her of the situation at hand. Knowing full well of what Ashley wanted, Isabella gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry."

Leon glanced at the girls, a little curious of what was happening between the two. When no one else said anything he spoke.

"Let's get moving before anymore come." He stated as he walked ahead of the girls.

Across from where they stood was the control tower for the lifts. Leon already heading for the small building. Not too far behind were the girls. On the front were two huge glass windows, that let anyone standing there see everything that was inside. Not seeing anyone inside, Isabella took a step closer. Forcing Leon put up his hand, signaling for them to stop. To which they obeyed. Quickly Leon kicked the door open, scanning the room with his gun from side to side. He was searching for anyone that could harm the group. Well, Ashley anyways. He ran into a small area, where Isabella couldn't quite see.

"All clear." Leon's voice rang out as he came out behind a wall, lowering his gun in the process. "Let's get moving."

"Not yet." Isabella said following Leon outside.

"What? Why?"

"Ashley seems really tired."

"I know that. If we don't go now, the Ganados will catch up."

"But if she doesn't rest, than how would we get away if they did. She would be too weak to run." Isabella said as she motioned to Ashley.

He looked over to Ashley, feeling bad for pushing her so hard. He had to do what he had to do. Thinking for a moment, he turned back to Isabella.

"Is 10 minutes okay?" Leon asked.

Isabella looked back at Ashley, who was listening to the conversation. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, that's more than enough." Isabella smiled at Leon.

"Rest inside. Don't want you in any more danger than necessary." Leon said as he looked over to Ashley.

"Okay." Ashley said as she walked inside. Isabella following her.

"Taking a break too?" Leon asked as he followed the girls inside.

"Not now. Just going to help Ashley with a little problem."

With that being said, Ashley went behind the wall Leon searched earlier.

"Is she hurt?"

"No. Just… not feeling too good."

"Oh." Looking around in the room, Leon walked to the door. "I'm going to scout around. Yell if you run into trouble."

"Will do." Isabella smiled. With that Leon closed the door behind him. Realizing that she forgot something she ran to the door, catching Leon before he descended the stairs. "Leon." He looked up. At that moment Isabella was hanging halfway out the door. "Be careful please." He nodded his head and quickly went down the steps.

"Isabella."

Isabella turned around to see Ashley standing at the edge of the hidden room wall.

"What are we going to do about this? We only have a few minutes to figure it out." Ashley stated as she looked over the room, and out the window. Thinking for a moment longer. "You wouldn't happen to have any pads or anything else with you?" Isabella shook her head no.

"They took everything, when they caught me."

"What am I going to do now?" She asked walking behind the wall and sitting down on a turned over locker.

"I don't know. I'm thinking."

Isabella began searching around the room for a semi clean rag, or clean water. There wasn't anything in the control room, except a small box that sat in the corner against the wall. Isabella walked over toit, finding nothing of use except an old ice pick. It was long and rusted, and had an old wooden handle. Pocketing it, just incase it was needed. Walking to the other side of the room, she found a big cardboard box covered with a really old dusty cloth. She pulled the cloth off finding an aluminum can inside.

"I think I just found dinner." Isabella stated as she looked over to Ashley. Ashley was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. To Isabella she looked really uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

Isabella looked back at the can.

"Don't know. That label's missing." Turning it around, she looked at the bottom. The expiration date was written on it. "But it's not expired yet." Ashley didn't say anything else. She dug in the box a little further and found three more cans. All of which were missing the labels. She placed them on the ground and began searching around for more stuff. She looked in the lockers on the far end of where Ashley sat. Nothing inside. Searching through four lockers, she still didn't find anything Ashley could use. The fifth one however, she found two unopened water bottles. They were a little dusty and the expiration date was passed, but they would get the job done. Isabella walked over to Ashley. "Here." Isabella said as she held the water out for Ashley to take.

"I'm not thirsty."

"It's not to drink." Ashley looked up, a little confused. "It's to _clean_ up." She said clearing her throat. It took a moment for Ashley to understand, but she caught on.

"Ah."

"What ever bottle you don't use. We'll hang onto."

Ashley nodded her head.

"But what about the issue of… you know?"

"Oh… I didn't really think about it." Isabella rested a hand on her chin in a thinking position. "Ooh I know." As if she was stuck in the head, Isabella began taking off her coat and vest. She was standing on the edge of the wall, seeing how there was only enough room for Ashley. Her back exposed to the window, but at that moment she didn't care. She then began unbuttoning her white shirt, exposing the black bra underneath. Quickly taking off the shirt she put her vest and coat back on. Ashley watched, all ready figuring out what the shirt was for. Holding up the shirt Isabella began pulling on it until it ripped at the seam. "Damn, the seams are too tight." Again she tugged on it until it ripped. The pieces were too big, and she continued to rip them until her hands got sore. She handed the smaller pieces to Ashley. "Clean up and well you know what to do. I'll be out there keeping an eye out." Isabella stated as she pointed outside, picking up her coat in the process.

"Why didn't you use your vest instead?"

"The shirt is a better material to um… hold more. And there's more of it. So you wont have to reuse it…. Well I'll be outside." Turning on her heel she walked away from Ashley to the dirty cloth and cans on the floor. She quickly picked up the cans and wrapped them in the cloth, tying the ends until it was tight enough to grab. She then walked outside and sat the cans down. As soon as she exited, she felt the cool air on her skin. It felt good, but at the same time it was a little chilly. She looked down, seeing her exposed bra and chest. "This isn't going to go well." She said as she now realized what she had done. "I always do this. I never think anything though." She took in a deep breath and sighed, and began buttoning up her coat.

"Think about wha-"

Hearing Leon's voice, Isabella looked to see him standing at the top of the steps. He was staring at her, eyes wide, and mouth slightly ajar. She was confused with Leon's expression, until she felt a cool gust of air on her chest. She clutched onto the coat where she stopped when Leon spoke. Her hands on the button just below her bust. She wasn't confused any more, quickly she grabbed the sides of her coat and forced it closed. She looked up making eye contact. Leon quickly looked away, his head turned towards the trolley.

"We should breast be going." His eyes widen, and looked back at Isabella. "Best! We should best be going." He sighed deeply. His cheeks a pale pink.

Isabella's cheeks were cherry red, her face somewhat hiding behind her hair. With what Leon had just said, it was no wonder she was acting shy. Looking over Isabella's shy form, he smiled. She really was a beautiful woman. And from what he could tell, she wasn't a girl. Not like Ashley. It was silent for a minute before either person spoke.

"Where's Ashley?"

Isabella looked up to Leon, who was now making his way towards the door.

"Inside."

Leon reached for the handle to the door, when Isabella grabbed his free hand. He looked down at Isabella. She didn't really want to make eye contact at the moment, and was looking away from him. Only being able to hold her coat closed with one hand, she flashed a little bit of cleavage. Not on purpose anyway. Noticing, Leon turned away before saying anything else.

"Don't. She's uh… cleaning up."

Taking the hint, he let go of the door knob and leaned against the wall next to Isabella.

"So why aren't you cleaning up?" Leon asked looking over to the right keeping an eye out.

Isabella took this opportunity to button the rest of her coat up. Leon turning back in time to see her at the last button. She stayed silent, not catching what Leon said.

"What was that?"

"How come your not cleaning up?"

"Well someone needs to keep guard since your slacking off." Isabella playfully said. This making them both smiling. Thus ending the uncomfortable silence that was made.

"Yeah I know. I just can't help it. It's easy to do when you have a partner to pick up the slack." He smiled down at Isabella who blushed at the comment.

It got quiet again. The two of them must have been standing there for a good minute or two. Since they have stopped moving, it was begging to get cold. Isabella's hands and nose were the first to feel the wrath of the cold. Being as cold as it was, she brought her hands together. The sudden movement caught Leon's attention and brought his glanced down to her hands. They were covered in cuts and bruises from the wood.

"How are you doing?" Leon asked as he motioned to Isabella's hands. She looked down and sighed seeing the condition of her hands.

"I think I'm doing okay."

Leon ignored her comment and reached out for Isabella's hand that was closest to him.

"Let me take a look." He said raising it to get a better view. The warmth from Leon's hand sooth Isabella's pain. But it didn't stop her from flinching. He saw and looked up to Isabella who was looking down at the moment. From what he could see, she was blushing.

"It's nice to see that you still have your innocence." Leon stated moving Isabella's hand to get a better view of the cuts. She was confused by the comment at first, only to realize he meant her blushing. Not sure whether it was a compliment or not, it still cause her blush to deepen.

"What do you mean?"

Leon pulled some sort of cloth out of his back pocket. Letting go of Isabella's hand he pulled out of a small bottle of something and poured the contents on the rag.

"Just like on the plane you blushed a lot." Isabella looked away from Leon.

"I um…" Before Isabella could speak anymore Leon cut in.

"It's just…" Looking back to Isabella, Leon grabbed her hand. Raising it to examine her better. "You're cute." Their eyes made contact, before Isabella quickly looked away. If her cheeks lit up anymore, she would have signaled the Ganados. "I'm guessing you don't do well with complements?" Isabella looked away.

"Before coming here, I've never got compliments." He used the rag to clean her cuts, it stung a little. "Well at least from men." When he was done he let go and reached for the other one.

"Maybe they're intimidated by you." Leon said. Isabella didn't respond.

While Leon cleaned Isabella's hand, her sleeve slid up. Exposing the wound from the Ganado. From when the tentacle organ became bladed and cut her. It was slightly swollen, and a mix between yellow and red. Leon stop what he was doing and examined her arm. Turning it from side to side, he had hoped that it wasn't too badly infected.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"At the cabin. The Ganado I thought I killed, somehow…" She thought about it for a moment. Choosing her words wisely. "Grew a bladed tentacle. Well, I guess I wasn't quick enough to avoid an attack. But I'm fine now." Isabella smiled.

"It's infected." He simply stated, a little concerned. He pulled the bottle out he had used earlier. Opening the cap he stared at Isabella's arm.

"It's going to sting, but it'll help heal the infection." Isabella nodded her head, holding her arm out. Leon poured the clear liquid onto her arm. It stung, especially since the wound was still open and deep. She hissed, letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Ouch." Leon glanced at her and sprayed her with a medic spray, before wrapping up her arm.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Isabella looked down at the professionally wrapped wound. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Leon held onto Isabella's arm for a moment longer,. Until the door beside them busted. Dropping her arm immediately to the sound.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ashley said as she walked out the door. Both Isabella and Leon were quiet, making Ashley feel uncomfortable. "What?"

Isabella looked over to Leon, he was looking off in the distance. "Nothing. Just talking."

"Okay."

When the girls seemed ready, Leon motioned for them to go. Taking the lead he was the first to walk down the metal stairs. Ashley and Isabella close behind. Getting to the bottom of the first flight of stairs, was a short pathway leading to a cave.

"Did you have a chance to look in there?" Isabella asked pointing in the direction of the cave.

"Nothing. Just a dead end." That was the highlight of their conversation.

For some reason , things became uncomfortable between Isabella and Leon. Even though her shyness had the tendency of getting the best of her, she and Leon were getting along. Going down another set of steps she remember the canned food. Should she go back or just leave it.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?" He said not stopping.

"I had found some canned food earlier. Inside the control tower, but I forgot it." Isabella had Leon's full attention now. "Should I go get it?" Leon didn't say anything, it was more like a look of 'are you kidding?' When she noticed his expression, she decided not to push it. "Never mind."

"We'll come back. Just need to get something first."

"Okay."

Isabella nodded her head, following Leon down the steps. Rearing the corner, she saw a blue flame. Taking a better look, she noticed that it was the merchant's flame.

"How'd he get her here so fast?" Isabella asked, as the wide eyed Ashley pondered the same thing. Leon however didn't look too surprised. Instead, he walked up to the welcoming merchant.

"Welcome." The merchant said as he opened the left side of his coat, exposing bullet casings. "On the house." He said as he handed Leon a few cases of bullets, each being a different color. Red, for handgun, blue for TMP and green for shotgun. Leon only mumbled a thanks and walked away. Isabella however waved goodbye to the merchant and quickly caught up to Leon and Ashley. From what she could tell, Leon didn't buy anything. Which to her was a surprise. To the right where Leon walked to, was a small path that led the group to an old metal door.

"No turning back." Leon stated as he pushed it open. Isabella nodded her head in response.

The path continued on the other side of the door. Instead of rocks on either side of the path, there were trees. All bare because of the fall weather. At the end of the path was an old barn, it looked old and warn down. In front looked bare, only having small sheds for the hay. Everything that Isabella ran into in this rural part of the country seemed old and bare. The handles to the bare door, were long and metal. Leon stood in front it, his gun drawn and other hand resting on the handle. Before opening the door, Leon looked back to Ashley then to Isabella.

"You better stay outside. Ashley go hide." Nodding her head Ashley ran for the hay shed. Isabella made a move to go inside with Leon, when he stopped her.

"You hide too."

"You can't go alone."

"No. I don't want you to get hurt." And with that he was inside, closing the door behind him.

Isabella furrowed her brows, in irritation. But obeyed Leon none the less and quickly ran to the hay shed. Running she halted when she heard the metal handles on the door creak. She turned her head slowly to watch the door for movement. Nothing happened.

"Come on!" Ashley shouted.

Isabella hesitated, before turning her back and getting into the shed. This time she heard an explosion, making her and Ashley jump. Taking in the view of the door, she got up to run to Leon's aide. Ashley quickly raised her hand to grab a hold of Isabella, stopping her before she could leave.

"No stay here. Leon said to hide."

"I know, but I'm worried."

"Me too."

From outside they could hear every gunshot, cry of pain and crashes. After a few minutes of the torture of not knowing if Leon was okay, it grew quiet. The silence seemed like an eternity. Ashley gripped to Isabella's hand like a scared child. She loosely squeezed Ashley's back. They were smelling smoke, and the thought of Leon burning alive crossed Isabella's mind. Quickly she pushed the thought away.

"Huah!" The girls heard Leon's voice.

"Are okay Leon?" Ashley asked as she ran over to see Leon standing up outside a hole in the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Isabella walked up after. A sigh of relief escaped her, when she saw Leon standing there unharmed.

"Let's go." He simply said and he began to jog towards the way they came in. Leon didn't even stop to talk to the merchant, and continued pass. Isabella of corse waved to merchant, who surprisingly enough waved back. She smiled, seeing the awkward wave. At the control tower the food was gone, all that was left was the cloth Isabella wrapped it in.

"Awe… they took our food."

Leon looked back at Isabella, a smiled pressed against his lips. It was cute the way she spoke when disappointed. But he quickly snapped it out of his mind, and ran towards the open trolley. Isabella and Ashley quickly caught up, all three getting on. The ride across the canyon was silent, making Isabella a little uncomfortable. The demons in her head starting to surface.

"Come on." Leon said, snapping Isabella out of her thoughts.

Looking up she saw him motioning for her to come. He and Ashley were already making they're way off. At the door passed the path, Leon stood pulling something round out of his pocket. Holding it up to the face of the door, a red light, like a laser, beamed out of it's eye. Isabella noticed there was something in Leon's hand. Upon a closer look, she saw that it was an eyeball. The only person she could think to have something like that, would be Mendez. Being that he was a main guy.

"Retina scanner?" Isabella asked no one in particular.

After the beam died down, Leon slowly pushed the door open. On the other side was a narrow path that led up hill. At the top were three Ganado swaying back and forth like mindless zombies. Leon pulled out his hand gun and walked a little ahead. Putting up his hand to motion for Ashley and Isabella to stay where they were. At this point Isabella was getting a little irritated at the fact that Leon wasn't letting her help. She wasn't completely defenseless, and he was beginning to treat her like Ashley. He fired killing the Ganados, but immediately after Isabella heard a truck start. It didn't sound like a regular pick up truck either, more like a diesel engine. A huge truck turned around the corner picking up speed as it neared the group. Backing away, Leon began firing at it. A lot of his shots where missing the driver. Isabella quickly drew her gun, aiming she followed the movements of the narrow path the truck was taking. She fired, missing the driver. Again she fired hitting his shoulder, making him distracted enough for Leon to shoot. Hitting him dead on. Causing the truck to turn on it's side skidding on the floor. It stopped only a few feet away from killing Leon, Isabella and Ashley were a little bit further away. Isabella kept her Red9 out and began to run up the hill. Leon and Ashley not far behind. They were trying to get away before anymore came.

"(Get them!)"

Hearing gunshots, Isabella turned around to see Leon firing at the Ganados. From what she could tell, he had already killed three of them. Ashley ran up to Isabella and hid behind her. Already having her Red9 out, she began firing at the Ganados. There were about nine of them that came out the back of the truck, or at least that's what Isabella thought she saw. Shooting a Ganado in the head, caused it to explode on impact. Her victim fell, bubbling away as it died. Leon had the shotgun he used earlier at the cabin, fired it.

"Don't have time for this." Sending the group flying back, a few of them died and bubbled away into the ground. But there was still a couple of them that got back up. One of them having the bladed tentacle that damaged Isabella's arm. Leon fired his shotgun again, sending the remaining Ganados back. Bubbling away, Leon ran up the hill to where Isabella and Ashley stood. The door they had just walked through flew open. Isabella's eyes widen, when she saw what came through. From what she could see, there were over twenty Ganados coming though. And that's only what she saw, being that there were more behind. Quickly she pushed forward, Leon and Ashley running behind. Isabella slowed her speed, only enough to keep an eye on Ashley. Up ahead was a bridge that led to castle, or at least that's what it looked like.

"To the other side of the bridge." Leon shouted as she saw the Ganados gaining ground them. Quickly they crossed the bridge. On the other side, were two hand cranks to lift the bridge. Leon ran to a crank on the left.

"Grab that one." He pointed to the other side of the bridge.

Ashley was ahead of Isabella so she was the first to grab hold of it. Leon and Ashley started to whine up the crank and the bridge began to rise. Across however were the Ganados, a couple managed to get onto the bridge as it was rising. Isabella shot at the one that was closest, causing it to stumble and fall off the bridge. However on it's way down, it grabbed it's friend and brought him down with him. Only leaving the bridge to rise, none of the other Ganados were able to get up.

"Alright let's go?" Leon said as he and Ashley ran inside. Isabella closely behind.

* * *

**Crazychococat19 - I actually sent this to you in message, because I don't really have the grasp of the Fanfiction yet. So sorry about that. (Response to the review you left me.) Honestly I need all the help that I can get. Considering the fact that I've failed every English writing class I've ever had. Besides, pointing these out, actually helps improve my writing. As for the last chapter I put up, I think I rushed editing it a little. But don't mind that too much. Oh yeah, my spelling is probably my biggest problem. If it weren't for spell check, these stories probably wouldn't even be legible. LoL Okay maybe not that bad, but pretty bad. I was actually going to wait until the last chapter, to post my fails in English class. But it came up early. Anyways, as long as you guys are enjoying the story. I don't think that my schooling should matter.**

**TheRoadWarrior - I really like that you've been keeping up with the story. Trust me I really appreciate it. I also enjoy your input, so stick around.**

**Not just her either, I mean everyone who has been reading it. Thank you. And thank you for being so patient.**

* * *

**Okay so here's the thing. If by any chance you feel uncomfortable of me posting my responses in the fictions. Just drop a note and let me know. I don't really want to offend anyone who's been posting reviews, or is afraid to post them because of this. My next chapter may be a little late… like this one. Summer vacation's started for my sisters and one of them is going to be living with me until it's over. So distraction's going to be a huge issue with me. No joke… Something shines on the wall and I start staring at it. "Ooh something shinny." I have the attention span of a two year old, so getting this far is a miracle for me. Long story short, don't expect a new section/chapter too soon. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please don't forget to review, or send messages if shy. I really enjoy your guy's input.**


	10. Under Fire

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this next section. But it's here now. So enjoy.**

**All Resident Evil characters do not belong to me. Isabella however does and my imagination.**

* * *

It was the castle guard area. The walls and stairs were made of the same stone. On the immediate right of them was a small building, a shed or a guards house. Leon stared at the small building for a moment before entering. Isabella on the other hand, decided that it would be best to scout on ahead. The stair case circled around to a heavy metal door. Up at the very top of the steps Isabella stood up as high as she could. Making an attempt to look over the draw bridge. The darn thing was too high and she couldn't see a thing. Hearing the tapping of footsteps beside her, she turned to see Leon walk up with a large metal case. First instinct was to ask what was inside, but knowing Leon it was something they needed.

"Just in case?" Isabella asked oblivious to the horrible pun she just made.

"That was really bad." Leon smiled, attempting to suppress a chuckle. Ashley was giggling.

"What was?"

"Just in case." Leon stated as he walked passed, a smile obvious on his features. No point in hiding it.

"Oh great." Her hand went to her forehead and slid down over her face. She was trying to hid her embarrassment. Only to fail in the end.

Without further delay, Leon opened the door. Allowing Ashley and Isabella to go through. As soon as they walked in, they could hear low chanting. Silently moving around the corner, they could see two very pale men in black robes. They were walking back and forth on a stone wall chanting. The only thing blocking the hooded men from seeing the group, was a huge wooden box that sat against the wall. On top of the box was what looked like an white ammo box.. Leon turned around and motion for Isabella to come to him. She hadn't even noticed he left. All the same, she obeyed and quietly went to him. He bent down and opened his metal case. And pulled out a long wooden rifle and what looked to be a scope. Handing it to Isabella, he gave her the bullets he got off the box.

"You want to help me. Then shoot." He pointed to the men on the wall.

"What? I've never even seen one of these before." Isabella said examining the gun. "Well besides in movies… but that's not the point." She said shaking her head side to side. Leon sighed and grabbed the rifle. He held it up to his shoulder, showing her how to hold it. He attached the scope and even showed her how to load the gun. "Does it have bad kickback like the Red9?"

"No." He said, handing the rifle back to her. He stood silent, waiting for Isabella to get situated. "Are you ready?"

"What if I miss?" She asked feeling self conscious and unsure. She didn't feel that her abilities were good enough for her to pick up the rifle. At least not as fast as Leon wanted her to.

"Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you."

This made her feel a little better. Lifting the rifle to her shoulder, she used the scope to zoom in and out. She adjusted to get a feel for the gun. But at the current moment, she didn't have the luxury of time. She aimed for the one on the right. Having his head in view, she fired. A Hit!

"Good girl." Leon said, bringing a smile to Isabella's face.

Her victory was short lived however. She had another Ganado to kill. She aimed for the one that still stood. Her finger on the trigger, she aimed. She fired, but at the last moment he ducked down. She couldn't figure out whether or not he dropped on purpose. When the Ganado stood, he pointed and shouted something at her. Something she couldn't quite understand. Then he went, he took off. Or so she thought. Almost as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared. He came running down the stairs from the right. Leon's gun already drawn.

"What if I alerted the others?"

Leon glanced at Isabella, with a worried look. He turned back and fire his gun, hitting the monk in the leg. It quickly fell to it's knees. He ran up and kicked it, sending it flying back. When it hit the ground, he followed up and pulled out his knife. He let no time pass as he stabbed it in the chest. The body died and bubbled away. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Isabella was amazed.

"They already knew we were here." Walking away from the remains of the body, Leon took in a good look of Isabella. She didn't look so good. She was covered in sweat and her skin was beginning to pale. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Isabella fidgeted a little bit.

"You don't seem fine." Leon looked at Ashley who didn't seem to be fazed by the killings anymore. Turning back to Isabella, he looked her over one last time. "Maybe you should rest."

"Leon. I'm okay… really." Isabella didn't really want to talk anymore. "Don't worry so much." He sighed in defeat. She didn't feel hurt… just a little confused and a little nauseous. After a moment of awkward silence, she walked over to Leon handing him the rifle.

"Hang on to that. We're going to need it." Leon said as he gently pushed it back to her. His eyes never leaving her for a second. "Let's go." He said as he turned on his heel. Quickly he jogged up the steps where the monk descended. Both the girls followed behind. "Wait!" Leon said as he raised his hand. Stopping Ashley and Isabella in their tracks. He cautiously stepped out. Straight across from where he stood, was a pavilion that was instantly destroyed. Sending Leon back to the girls.

"Are you kidding me?" Isabella couldn't hold back the surprise in her voice. Causing Ashley to look over to her. "Was that a fireball?"

Leon smiled. Isabella seemed to be doing better, or so she was letting on. He paused for a few seconds before quickly running across. He hid behind a wall where the Pavilion was destroyed. Once he was safely behind the wall, he looked where the fire ball had come from. When he stuck his head out, another came flying in his direction. It went off course and almost hit the two girls. Instinctively Isabella grabbed Ashley and pinned her to the wall nearby. Shielding the blonde from the explosion. She could feel her body becoming weak. When nothing hit them, Isabella looked over to Leon, who sighed in relief. Again the Ganados launched a fireball, but it was no closer than the last. Ashley was still against the wall when it exploded. No matter how hard they tried, the fire balls couldn't even graze them. That's when Leon realized that it took some time to load the balls onto the catapult.

"Come on!" Leon shouted making Isabella focus on him. She quickly grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her across. As they got to cover, she dropped Ashley's hand to catch her breath. It felt like she wasn't getting enough air.

_~It was only a few feet. Why am I out of breath?~_

Leon looked over to Isabella. She was bent down and her hands were on her knees. Now he knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Now was no time to waste. Waiting for a few seconds, Leon pushed Ashley.

"Go!" He shouted. Ashley took off running. Leon grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her to the next cover area. It was her turn to be dragged. When in cover, Leon walked over to the left. From what Isabella could tell, it was the area where the hooded men were standing. She watched Leon closely. He walk along the edge of the short outside hall, and into a small room. He circled around something big, causing him to disappear for a second.

"Looks like it still works." Leon said as he motioned to what Isabella thought to be a cannon. He circled around it once more and looked up. When Isabella caught her breath, she walked over to the small room. Only to be greeted by an old cannon. Looking up she saw that there was a huge hole in the ceiling.

"How are we going to get it up there?" Ashley asked pointing to the giant hole.

"It's an old castle. So maybe there's a crank or lift or something." He walked out the room to a small arch way. Isabella walked up beside him. The fireballs becoming more persistent. "There." He pointed to a man in a red robe, and ram skull mask.

Isabella took aim and fired hitting him dead on, but the skull protected him. Staggering, it pointed at her shouting, and ran off in another direction. Following him with her scope she managed to stop him before getting away. Leon smiled, being confident in Isabella's quick learning skills. But now was not the time to congratulate her. They reared the corner to the right, rushing up the steps. All the while fire balls never seeming to cease. Hiding behind a wall, Leon pointed to Isabella's next target. Across the way on a roof was a single Ganado loading a ball onto a catapult. Using the wall for cover, she took aim. Her view was obstructed by a stone roof, and she couldn't get a clear shot. Moving over she tried to the get a better view, but it was still blocked. Not too far away from the catapult was a red can. Through the scope she could read the word 'flammable' written in Spanish.

"Flammable huh?" Isabella said as she shot the barrel. Like she had expected the can exploded killing the Ganado. When Isabella put down the rifle, Leon was gone and already across the way. She heard two explosions, both coming from behind. She turned her head to get a better look. On top of the roof behind her, were two separate catapults. Both of which were now destroyed. She only assumed that it was Leon. Looking back to him, she saw that he was standing over the cannon hole, a small shelter behind. On the left side from where Leon was standing, was a hand crank. He already had it in his hands, didn't waste any time cranking the cannon up. Isabella ran over, seeing Ashley inside the little shelter.

"(They're here!)"

Isabella turned around to see a couple of Ganados coming up the stairs. She aimed her rifle, firing two shots, both hitting they're targets.

"One shot, one kill." Leon said, as the crank clicked. This let them know that it was all the way raised. "You're getting good at this." The cannon was facing a solid steel red door. The door that led them towards their way out. "Let's see if this work." Lighting the fuse for the old timer, it fired, blowing up the door.

Going down the pathway, Leon decided to take it slowly. Seeing that Ashley and Isabella were both tired. At the end of the path was a door, leading inside the castle. Fear struck Isabella, she didn't know what to expect. When they walked through the door, Leon's communicator went off. Catching his attention he lifted it up to his ear. Isabella decided to scout on ahead. As she went upstairs she didn't really bother to look around, considering she didn't really need to. To the immediate left was a dinning table and some chairs. To which she sat at, placing the rifle on the table. Behind her she heard Leon and Ashley come up the steps.

"What do you need that for?" Ashley asked as Leon held a platinum looking sword.

"Don't know yet." He said as he entered the upstairs section. He walked over to the stone tablet door that was blocking they're way. The stone tablet held a golden sword that Leon removed. Only to replace it with the Platinum sword. He went downstairs and did something that made the stone tablet lift up. Revealing a red door behind it.

"It worked." Ashley shouted to Leon down stairs.

When he came back up, Isabella stood up. Seeing that it was good enough rest for the time being. The three of them walked out of the room into another section of the castle.

"Leon!" The group of three turned around to the familiar voice. Leon was the first to speak.

"Luis." Surprise heavy in his voice.

"I've got something for you guys." Luis's hand went to his pockets, searching from his pants to his vest. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he groaned. "What? Oh shit." While looking back, Luis spoke again. "I must have dropped it while running away from them."

"Dropped what?" Ashley walked forward to Luis.

"The drug that will stop your convulsions." Leon stepped uncomfortably to the sound of that. Luis glanced over to him then Isabella standing to his side.

"Look, I know your carriers. You've been coughing up blood right?" Ashley and Leon looked to each other.

"Yeah." Leon spoke, kind of unsure.

"And you?" Luis turned to Ashley.

"Yes." She placed her hand up over her chest. Isabella could tell she was worried. Stopping his foot slightly, Luis turned around facing the way he came.

"Damn it. The eggs have hatched already. We don't have much time." Isabella thought about when he saved her from the Ganado, after Mendez took Ashley away. They were in the woods, when she began coughing up blood.

_~Maybe he's talking about the pills. Those huge nasty pills.~_

Thinking about the pills made a little bile come up. Isabella didn't even notice Leon taking a few steps towards Luis. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to go back and get it." Ashley ran up beside him.

"Let me go with you."

Isabella raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No. You stay here with Leon. He's better with the ladies. I'm sure." With Luis stepping away Leon spoke.

"Why are you-"

"It's just makes me feel better." Luis waved his hand to Leon and Ashley while walking away. "Just leave it at that." As soon as Luis was out of sight Isabella pulled the rifle to her chest. She was worried for Luis.

"I guess we should be going." Leon turned to Isabella who at the moment had her back facing him. "Why don't you go with him? He could use some help." Isabella turned to Leon. "And you…" He decided not to go on with it.

"You're worried too huh?"

"Yeah a little. But don't take too long. We'll be waiting for ya."

Isabella smiled, feeling a sense of relief.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Ashley and I will be okay." Walking over, Leon placed a hand on Isabella shoulder trying to encourage her.

"Thank you." She looked at Ashley and then to Leon, imprinting their faces into her mind. With his hand on her shoulder, she turned to him. She placed her hand over his own. Leon lightly squeezed her shoulder in response. She didn't really want to go, feeling that Leon may need her help. But seeing Luis and him being alone made her worry for his safety. She couldn't just let him go like that, and apparently Leon thought the same. Or so she thought. Pulling away, she felt pressure on her shoulder. Almost like, Leon didn't want her to go. Smiling sweetly at him she walked over to Ashley.

"Be careful please." Ashley said before hugging her.

Taking one last look at the rifle, Isabella walked to Leon handing it over. As she walked away, Leon looked down to his hands. A look of confusion. Following Isabella's footsteps he called after her.

"Hey!" She turned around. "Take it with you."

"I think you should keep it. Besides you could hold onto it for me."

Leon didn't want to take no for an answer, and tossed the rifle back. Isabella barely caught it on time.

"I don't want you to be defenseless."

"Leon…" Isabella smiled noticing his concern. "If it will make you feel better, than it goes with me."

"Yeah it does. Who knows, maybe you'll save my life with it."

"Maybe." With that said, Isabella waved bye to Leon and Ashley.

"Be careful!" Ashley shouted as Isabella headed for the door. When Isabella was out of sight, Ashley looked over to Leon. "She'll be okay right?"

"If Luis finds the pills, she will."

As she descended the stairs, her chest began to tighten. Her lungs felt heavy and the air thick. Once at the bottom, she began coughing. Her hand went straight to her mouth, covering the spittle that came out. The fit of coughing ended, and she dropped her hand to her side. She was tired. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea she leave. She reached for the door, something seemed strange with her hand. The bandage was a different color. Looking at it she saw blood dripping down. Her heart slowed, she knew what was happening. She shook her hand, getting as much blood off as she could. She didn't want to` lose Luis before getting to him. Opening the door she heard shouting. She ran down the open hall, hoping he'd be okay.

"Luis!" Isabella shouted. She was back at the catapults.

Two Ganados were chasing after him, shouting. As he ran, he glanced back to the calling of his name.

"Get out of here!" He shouted. He was standing at the cannon. "Hurry! Run away before the rest come." Isabella aimed her gun and fired at the Ganados. By the time she had killed one, Luis was at the bottom of the cannon's room. He had kicked the hand crank loose and fell with the big hunk of metal. Isabella shot the second Ganado running after Luis. From where she stood, she could only see dust floating out the hole. She was about to run down stairs to help Luis, when five hooded Ganados rushed upstairs. Their was more coming up behind them. If she fought, she would surly lose. Quickly she looked around only to realize that she had only one way to go. And that was back to Leon and Ashley. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. The Ganados spotted her.

"Get her!"

"Kill her!"

"Die!"

_~Not a very friendly crowd.~_

As she neared the door, her heart began to pound. With both adrenalin and fear. The Ganados closing in on her, her only hoped was to get to the door before they caught her. She reached for the handle, only for the door to swing open. She feared the worst. Not being able to stop on time, she dove head first into the room. Whoever it was stepped aside, slamming the door shut. She fell at the bottom of the steps. The Ganados pounded on the door with brute strength, in an attempt to break it down. All she wanted to do was run, but her curiosity got the better of her. She turned to take a look at her killer. Only for her vision to blur with tears. Her heart stopped for a second. Leon was pushing a table against the door. A tear streamed down her face. She really thought she was going to die. And here, just in the nic of time was Leon. Her savior. She felt like crying, she had never felt fear like this in her entire life. She was so happy she wanted to jump up and hug him. Instead she stayed on the ground, unmovable. He was done barricading the door. Reaching down he grabbed Isabella free hand and the two of them ran up stairs and out the second door. Leon didn't say a thing, neither did Isabella. But when they got outside she stopped. Causing Leon to halt.

"We have to keep moving." He said looking back. He was still holding her hand.

She was in tears but she managed a weak thank you. Leon was taken back by this, in the midst of all this commotion she managed to say thank you. She was still a little teary eyed. With Leon's free hand, he wiped away a tear that slipped down.

"I told you. I won't let anything happen to you." His thumb rubbed her cheek. "Now come on. Ashley's waiting for us." Isabella nodded her head in response.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest addition. I worked hard on this one, considering I didn't like the first three versions of it. So I finally decided this was the one. Thank you for the read, and please review.**


	11. Darkness

**Resident Evil and all characters from Capcom, do not belong to me. I only own Isabella. Thank you.**

**Please read and review.**

**Also don't be afraid to give some insight. I still need to improve my writing, and spelling. There's always room for improvement. **

**Also reviews are awesome. Thank you. They keep me going. ^_^**

* * *

Leon led Isabella to the door leading into the castle. Ashley was standing outside waiting. When she saw the two of them walk up, she ran over. Jumping on Isabella she almost knocked her over.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Isabella didn't know what to say, so she just hugged her friend. The reunion was short lived.

"Let's get moving." Leon said opening the door. He walked in first, scouting ahead for anything that would harm the group. When he saw nothing, he motioned for them to go through. Leon and Ashley were moving quickly. Isabella was having trouble keeping up. After all she was still feeling sick. Not feeling good, she slowed down her pace down.

"Why didn't you guys leave?" Isabella asked her friend. Ashley slowed only slightly. Not wanting to be left behind.

"Leon was worried, and he went back to make sure you got to Luis okay."

Isabella looked up at Leon's back.

"Why? It seemed like a waste of energy." She looked down, immediately regretting what she said.

"I don't know. But it was a good thing he did, right?"

"Yeah it was." She sighed taking in a deep breath. "If he didn't come back when he did. I wouldn't…" She took in a deep breath calming her nerves. "I wouldn't be around." Ashley couldn't think of any thing to say.

The room they entered was very large and ancient. Tall stone pillars were on both sides of the room. Up ahead were stairs, that looked like they led to another hall and door. Coming up to the steps, they could hear laughter. Before anyone could find where the voice was coming from, he spoke.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." A short pale man spoke. His face was covered in wrinkles and had pale silver hair. He was wearing very old clothes, clothing that looked like it hadn't been around for many years. On top of his head was a huge blue hat. It curved up at three spots, each making a dull point. He wore a blue coat that matched his hat perfectly. Hidden under his coat was a gold colored vest and white shirt. He stepped closer to the railing, followed by two tall hooded men. Both going to either side of him. Both seemed to be wearing the same exact thing as the other, only opposite colors. One in red and black, the other in black and red. Leon took a step closer. Surprise heavy on his features.

"Who are you?"

The old man waved his arms out.

"Mi amo Ramon Salazar. The eighth castellan of this magnificent architecture." He paused for dramatic affect. "I have been honored with this prodigious power from the great lord Saddler." The little man spoke, walking back and forth. "I have been expecting you my brethren ." He said, with a slight giggle to himself.

"No thanks…bro." Leon said without missing a beat.

"My. My. We've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well being. I suggests you surrender yourself and simply become our hostage." He paused, turning towards the group. "Or Mr. Scott or you could just give us the girl, because your not worth a penny I pray. You can die." Salazar said as he turned his back on the group. Ashley was scared. Her hand went straight to her chest.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Leon looked over to Ashley, giving her a reassuring look.

"You got that right! We'll find a cure." Leon looked back at Isabella who hadn't said a word.

"Ah. It seems one of you is already turning." Leon who was looking at Isabella turned back to Salazar and his henchmen.

"What?" She knew it was her and stepped away. She had the feeling things were going to get worse.

"I'll be taking her with me." He snapped his fingers, causing the robbed men to jump over the balcony.

"Like hell you will!" Leon shouted.

"Who will you save? Or will you loose them both?" Leon scuffed at the comment. He looked to the right to Ashley, then the left to Isabella. The hooded men rushed both the girls.

"Protect Ashley." Isabella said. Leon heard her, but he wished he didn't. Ashley screamed, the one in the red cloak made a grab for her, only to miss her by a few inches. Isabella fire her rifle, she didn't have time to use the scope. It wouldn't be a good idea to use it that close anyways. It jumped back avoiding the bullet.

Leon's focus was on the red hooded man, so in the confusion he didn't see the second one attack Isabella. Before he could turn to Isabella, Ashley was attacked again. In the struggle, Isabella fire three rounds from her rifle at the man. It dodged every single bullet. It was so close to Isabella it grabbed her, causing the rifle to be dropped. The man in the red cloak took the hint that they're job was done, and backed away. In her weakened state, Isabella couldn't even fight him off.

"Leon!" She shouted. Struggling to pry the man's arm off. He turned his head, to see her being carried away. He ran in the direction they were going, only to be blocked by a rising wall. He stopped in his tracks.

"Isabella! Isabella we're coming for you!" He shouted, hitting the stone wall. His body racked with guilt.

On the other side of the stone wall, Isabella was struggling to free herself. Kicking and hitting every possible body part. She must have been weaker than she thought, because it didn't feel a thing.

"Let go of me you freak!" She shouted.

"I got a prize after all." The sadistic little man said as he clapped his hands together. The giant hooded man put Isabella down, holding her arms behind her back. "Once you turn into one of us..." Salazar spoke walking up to Isabella. "You'll become my personal slave." Salazar said. His hand went to Isabella's jaw, his thumb lightly brushing over her lips. Without any notice, she opened her mouth and bite down on his thumb. He yell in pain, as he caressed his thumb. "You bitch!" He shouted as he slapped her across the face. "I'm going to enjoy making you hurt." He growled in anger to Isabella, his hand rolled into a fist. "Come. Let us go." Salazar turned on his heel and began walking towards the door in the back. With nothing to tie her up with, they walked her to the next destination.

"You don't seem to be any threat to my men without a weapon. So you are free to walk." He said as he walked through the door. She obeyed, not like she could do anything. Even though she wanted to kick the short shit over and run, but she barely had enough energy to keep up with him.

They walked into a large spacious beautiful room. The floors were covered in beautiful blue marble stone. On both sides of the door were railings. If this castle was as old as she thought, then most likely they were done by hand. She marveled at the eloquent designs carved into the hand railings. Directly in front of them, was a bench on tracks. It almost completely camouflaged into the rest of the room. That was except for the crimson velvet that covered the seats.

Salazar was the first to walk over and sit on it. His clothing even seemed to tie into the color scheme. Still looking around the room, she was shoved onto the bench. Face falling first onto the smooth velvet of the seats.

"(Gently.)" Salazar said. "(Don't want to hurt her yet.)" He said as a guard sat next too him. The other sat across from him, keeping Isabella and Salazar separated. The door closed to the bench and it began moving. "How is it you've came to my home? I know your not from one of my villages." Isabella looked over to Salazar.

"Some of your villagers, thought it would be a great idea to kidnap me. To which I got infected and shipped here." Isabella turned away looking over the side of the seat.

"So right place right time. After all, your going to be a part of this wonderful new world." Isabella scoffed at the comment.

"We'll see." She said biting her lip closed.

"Indeed we will. You're already turning into one of us." He said as the bench came to a stop. They were at their destination. Salazar was the first to get off. The floors were very clean and shiny. It was almost as if they had just put in brand new tile. Isabella stood up attempting to follow Salazar, but was interrupted by the door opening. In walked a small group of five Ganados, coming in to greet their Castellan. One of them walked to Salazar with his head down.

"(The American agent has killed the Berserker. He also survived the ambush, with the President's daughter unharmed. Now he makes his way to the painting room.)" Salazar was a little annoyed with what he was hearing. He placed a hand on his chin to think.

"(Let the insects loose in the sewer. And I want fifty men armed and ready. We're going to meet up with our American friend.)" The Ganado nodded his head and motioned for everyone to get moving. He began laughing, but turned back to Isabella smiling.

"I'll take you with me. Just so you can see your friend die." He began laughing aloud.

"You must be nuts. What makes you think that he wont survive another ambush?" His laughter faded into a low growl.

"Well then…let's just hope your confidence in our American friend is not misplaced." With that said, Salazar waved her away. Having a guard force Isabella back on the bench.

"(Bring me a radio.)"

"(We have one ready for you.") A man said as he handed the radio over.

Another of the Ganados came to her with rope. She stood up to protest, but was grabbed and forced to turn around. He roughly grabbed her hands and tied them painfully behind her back. It wasn't that her arms hurt, but that it was too tight around her wrists. He let her go, pushing her back into the seat.

"Hunnigan what happened? The transmission got cut off." Isabella could hear Leon's voice.

"Salazar! How'd you?"

"We've hacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information." Salazar was pacing back and forth. Isabella could clearly see that he was annoyed.

"Where's Ashley?!"

_~That's not good~_

"Aw... So she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you worry about her." Salazar paused. "Oh yes. I let our miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewer." He started giggling.

"Thanks. That should keep me company. Cuz boredom kills me."

Salazar was slightly annoyed by Leon's remark.

"I look forward to our next encounter… In another life." Salazar turned the radio off, but not before Leon shouted.

"Isabella! I'm-"

"I guess he hasn't forgotten you. Not yet anyway. But he will in due time." He smiled. "You saw it yourself. He doesn't want our kind around." He smiled, suppressing a chuckle. That really hit a heart string. She didn't want to become one of those things, who did? At this point she was actually considering suicide, just so Salazar couldn't keep her as a pet. But her will to survive was much stronger than this. He turned away facing one of the Ganados. He began speaking to him, but his voice was too low for Isabella to hear.

Salazar got back onto the bench, sitting across from Isabella. He smiled, seeing the look of sadness and fear on her features. Getting comfortable; his two 'gentlemen' guards followed, and the bench began moving. After some time they arrived at a different area. After walking out of a tunnel, they came to a garden. But they spent no time looking, they just kept walking. They went through a beautiful room, with a very comfy looking bed. Which they also didn't stop at. Continuing forward, they were lead to a dinning area and another hall. Room after room, hall after hall. Isabella was beginning to get confused. The castle was huge, and she couldn't remember the way the castle was set up. Before she knew it, they were walking down a stone hall and into a huge sitting room. A hooded Ganado ran up to Salazar.

"(He's on his way.)"

"(Good. Inform the others.)" He said as the man ran to do Salazar's bidding. He called to another Ganado. Looking back to Isabella he said. "(Take this.)" The giant of a guard handed the rope to him. And the Ganado quickly and quietly accepted.

"I'm not a dog!" She protest. But seeing as how he didn't care, she just glared at him.

Salazar smiled.

"For now. You are." He said turning his back to her. "What a pleasant surprise. But I'm afraid it's Ashley we need. Not you Mr. Kennedy."

Isabella wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was too occupied with searching for a way out.

"If you don't know need me, than get off my back old man." Recognizing Leon's voice, she ran towards the sound. Only to be dragged back to place. She really felt like a tied up dog. The split second before she was dragged away, they made eye contact.

Salazar gasped.

"Did you say old man Mr. Kennedy. It might come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old." Salazar said as he waved his arms around. Inching closer, she tried to look over to see Leon.

"So you're just like all the others." Leon paused a second, just before speaking. "A puppet to the parasite?" He looked over to Isabella, shifting his eyes to the right. He was looking at the door they came through. She back away from the Ganado holding her. Getting as close to the door as possible.

"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those dominative Ganados. The Parasite, Las Plagas are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." Leon stepped forward, his head turning towards the door.

"I don't really give a damn. Rain or shine. You're going down!" Ganado monks started to come into the room. The silent room erupted with sound. Using this distraction, Isabella kicked the Ganado holding her. He stumbled back and she ran for the door. It wasn't closed all the way and she used her shoulder to push it open. Lucky her.

"Get rid of our American friend." Salazar said as he turned away. Immediately seeing that Isabella was missing. "(Where is she?)" He shouted to the Ganado lying on the ground.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't enjoy your company." Leon laughed.

Isabella ran down the corridor, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Or at the very least, find somewhere she could take the ropes off. After running for sometime, she began coughing. Blood coming out in spurts, spraying the front of her coat. And just like that, she began to run out of energy. Maybe her body was fighting off the parasite, and was making her weak during the process. Doing the best she could, she used her shoulder to wipe her mouth. In the end, she only smeared the blood. Looking around, she saw a door slightly ajar. She ran over to it, pushing it open with her shoulder. The light inside was on and a Ganado stood with an axe in his hand. She barely had any energy left. Her patience had basically dwindled down to nothing, so at the moment she was fearless. She ran to him, her hands still tied behind her back. He swung the axe at her, she ducked down. Avoiding the blade entirely. She kicked one leg out from under him. Causing the Ganado to fall, a pretty hard maneuver to do with her arms tied. He tried getting up, but Isabella rushed him back down; kicking him again. When on the floor, she kicked the axe out of his hand. Making it slide across the floor. She ran after it, when he grabbed her leg and cause her to fall. She was hoping to use it to cut the rope. She landed painfully on her chest. With her arms still bound behind her, she had no way of cushioning the fall. Laying on her chest still, she grabbed the Red9 from her pant line and rolled over. On her back she put her hands under her butt, sliding them to her knees and continuing until her ropes were in front. Getting them out from under her boots was the difficult part. She was surprised she maneuvered the ropes so quickly, but she had no time to celebrate. During those few precious moments, the Ganado grabbed the axe. He took a few quick steps towards her and swung down. She didn't have time to react, so she grabbed her gun off the floor and used it as a shield. It worked. But only a second, and was knocked out of her hand. The Ganado swung again at Isabella , but this time she rolled away. Jumping to her feet she made a run for the gun. She grabbed it and spun around. Firing the gun, she made it in the nick of time. Two bullets lodged into the skull. He fell limply to the floor and melted away. Tired, she slumped down to her knees to catch a breather. She was out of breathe from running all over the place. She was also out of energy and very hungry. Now that she thought about it, it have been a while since she's last eaten. At least three days, and the same went for sleep as well. No wonder she had no energy. She was exhausted. Scanning the room, she saw the axe laying on the floor. Scooting over to it, she used it to cut off her bindings. After, she kind of just stared off to space. Snapping herself out of her trance, she rubbed her wrist. She needed food. She needed sleep and her focus was fading fast. Standing up she placed the gun at the back where it belonged, and walked towards the door. She began to stagger before reaching it though. Her head spun and she started coughing.

_~Not again~_

Her vision hazed up, she had no idea how to control these attacks. She barely knew how to handle them. Her legs became wobbly so she reached for the door. She missed, falling to the left. The room was spinning. She didn't know which way was up, but some how she ended up on her back. Swallowing thickly, she looked to the door. "I'm going to die here." Her breath getting caught in her throat. If someone attacked her right now, she would be completely helpless. The door opened, standing in the doorframe was a tall figure. With the state Isabella was in, she couldn't tell who it was. She didn't care, she didn't have the strength to. It made a move for her. But she drifted off to darkness.

* * *

**So Resident Evil 6 came out. We went to Game Stop and got the game. I even got to dress up as one of the Bella sisters, from RE4. Chainsaw and bloody mask, that kind of deal. I didn't win anything though. I have some bad news, since the game came out. I'm going to be stuck playing that for a while. So don't be surprised if I haven't posted anything. Even some more bad news… I've also lost my muse. Been having trouble writing. So I'll posting them as they come. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
